To Deliver Us From Evil
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: There is good and evil in this world, but who are we to judge? Narumi was sold to die to Uchiha Manor, owned by the brothers: vampires. Time's running out and the line is dying. Uchiha needs an heir. Which brother? And who will supply it? Who is the light
1. Blonde Fire

_**To Deliver Us From Evil**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Welcome readers! I'm back with something new! Hopefully it's as good as I'm imagining it will be. This time around, I want you to tell me what you want to happen and all the things you'd like to tweak or add. I'm open to any suggestion! Anyway, on with the fic.**_

* * *

The streets were dark and gritty, depressing and morbid in the eyes of the young girl. She watched the scenery go by as the carriage clanked on, her heart beating faster each inch they moved.

She was dying inside. She was falling, clawing at the air she plummeted down to the jagged rocks below.

"But why father?! Why?!  
"You know why Narumi! And you should be honored that you can fight for your village!"

"But I'm not! I am not a fighter father! I am a girl just like the rest you sold to die!"

The carriage traveled on through a roadway lined thick with trees. The only thing that could be seen was the path before you, for the trees blocked any source of light from entering.

"Quiet Narumi! And listen to reason! I did not want to sell you, but the village was in an uproar! You are the one-"

"I did not ask for the curse!" she spat venomously, "But that still doesn't give you any excuse! I am your daughter you sick bastard!"

A solid palm slammed against her face, nearly causing her to fall out of the wagon.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!"

Narumi glared at him fiercely, tears in her eyes, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Narumi…"

"You're just like them! When you get down to it, you're just like them! Fuck you and your righteousness!"

A hand grabbed her upper arm, pulling her closer to the angered man. The ferocity of the once gentle man brought her back to how she ended up on this god-forsaken trek.

The moment when Iruka, her most faithful friend, had turned on her.

* * *

A knock came to the door and Narumi was tidying up the house. She had been working all day, as she was welcome nowhere else, to keep her occupied. When the knocks became more frantic, Iruka went to open the door. It was a rule of theirs to never answer the door for anyone, but to do so when the knocks came heavier. It was to weed out the visitors from the businessmen, of which Iruka never really had time for the visitors. Iruka always answered the door.

"Iruka Umino, we have the papers allowing us to obtain the girl housed within this building. We ask that you gather some things for the journey and proceed to deliver her to the castle."

Narumi gripped the broom, waiting for the response.

Then it hit her.

Iruka, who usually would tell off all who threatened her, just stood there. Looking closer, she saw that he was nodding his head. He was agreeing with them!

Needing no more of a hint, she slowly put down the broom and made a run for it through a back window. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the shouts and threats hurled at her from behind.

She had heard about the girls who went to the castle. She heard about the vile deaths and the torture they endured.

They gave up their lives and their fates to their captives. She would not. She would fight tooth and nail until the end. Even if she lost the fight, she could at least say that she didn't give up.

She kept running until she came to a river riddled with rapids. The rapids here were fierce, caused by the sharpest rocks she'd ever seen. Without any thought, she jumped, caught around her middle by strong hands.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, "Son of bitch let me go!"

"I will not allow you to die in a manner befitting a dog! You will stop this at once!"

The voice was unlike any she had ever heard, causing her to stop in wonder.

"Better."

She whirled around, expecting to see the face connected to the voice, but was met with the hands of the village men reaching out for her.

"No! No!"

Narumi fought them as hard as she could, kicking, scratching, and biting to get he upper hand. By the time they were able to subdue her, blood littered the ground, some bones were broken, eyes were blackened, lips were busted, and bruises found homes on any exposed skin the men had.

Tied up, she still thrashed and screamed, yelling everything on her mind, the bulk of them aimed at Iruka. She spared no expense to bring up Iruka's treachery, spewing all of his secrets and desires, everything that he painstakingly held within him, anything to make him bleed like he was making her bleed.

* * *

"You will do what you are told, or repent it."

Narumi snatched away from him, "I will repent nothing. Leave me to die; I have nothing more to do with you!"

Iruka looked murderous, "You…..you told….everything I trusted you with!"

"You sold me to die! Throwing away everything I trusted you with!"

"While this is quite interesting, time does elude us."

The couple turned to tall, dark young man who stood inches in from of them. He wore black suit accented with a red dress shirt and tie. Long, ebony hair framed his face, half of it still sloppily binded by a red ribbon.

"Your instructions were to leave the girl at the entrance."

Iruka glared at her, "She would've run."

The young man narrowed his crimson eyes, "Those were your instructions."

Narumi sighed, irritated, "I'm here aren't I? Just kill me already. I don't want to live in a world that has him in it. I'd fight, but knowing the stories, I hear form here, that won't mean a thing. I am not giving up, but know a lost battle when I see it."

The young man looked her over with appraising eyes, gazing intently, "She is a beautiful girl…she looks nothing like the vile creature your village people have described."

"Trust me, she may look pretty, but she's a hellion." Iruka rubbed over his sore spots, "You can have her."

"Fuck you." She spat, punching him again.

"Bitch!"

"There is no need for such language aimed at the young lady. You have not followed instructions; you will pay for this…...at a later date." he held out his hand to Narumi, "Miss Uzumaki?"

Narumi looked at him with interest, taking in his mysterious aura. He didn't seem to be threatening, but she was far from trusting anyone, especially someone who has possibly murdered many women.

"Fear not young lady, everything shall be made clear…in due course."

Tentative, Narumi took his hand and allowed herself to be led away. Iruka turned away from them, making his way back to the carriage. "Burn in hell witch."

Narumi ignored that, tuning all of her focus to the approaching fortress. It looked formidable as well as lovely, if Gothic Beauty appealed to you. There was a large moat as well as a wall where the first door was.

"Welcome the Uchiha Manor, or as your village people like to call it, The Castle. Here is where you will live for the remainder of your life. If that is what you choose, or what will happen."

"How many women are here?" she asked, cutting to the point, "I know Hinata's here…and Sakura was taken a year ago…."

"There are five women here. Competent enough women anyway." They walked through the wall up a long, paved way that parted a sea of roses. "You will hear the stories of the lands, so I needn't tell you any of them, but do know that my brother is not the innocent you'd think him to be."

"I barely know any of you." Narumi grumbled, "Trusting men gets a woman into a precarious position."

"You have fire on your tongue."

"You have blood on your hands."

"Well met."

"Well said."

They approached the manor doors, which seemed to open of their own accord. Narumi ignored this, but looked over the interior.

The large room had two large staircases that curled at the top and two large entrances on opposite side. She could tell that the materials used to make up the room were nothing short of the finest quality.

"You shall lead my brother a merry chase, though I wouldn't."

"Can't take criticism?"

He led her to the left entranceway, down a pitch-black corridor.

"No…..since there has been a shortage of virgin blood, my brother has been more than cranky as of late."

Narumi would have stopped, had her body obeyed her. It kept going, however, oblivious to its mistress' pleas.

"…..Virgin blood?"

"Frightened my dear?"

"Wouldn't you be if a cranky vampire wanted your blood?"

"I never said anything about a vampire. What made you think this?"

Narumi looked down, reliving a memory, "A long time ago… I have seen such a creature…..and do not think I am ignorant of the stories told of the young, addled ladies. Nothing of this ilk surprises in the least. I wouldn't be surprised if the creature had been your brother….or yourself."

A dark eyebrow hitched up, "Quite the young lady. You have to be the first one who hasn't screamed herself hoarse or made a pointless run for it. Also the first who hasn't cursed me."

"Do I get a gold star?" she asked sarcastically.

"You'll get more than you bargained for if you try my brother. He has broken many a spirit and wouldn't care to break a few more."

"Fuck him."

"I wouldn't say that in his presence."

"And what would he do?"

The young man grinned, "Exactly what you asked."

They turned corner after corner until they came down a corridor that looked as if it were designed by ladies. There were many doors here, suggesting the place an area for a harem.

"So I am within the presence of a vampiric rapist? My day keeps getting better and better…"

"How dare you disgrace that which is Lord Sasuke?!" A young lady with sharp, green eyes and faded, pink hair approached them from the shadows. "Be grateful that he has sent for you, as plain and dishelved as you are!"

"This, my dear, would be the Lady Sakura. She is the Lord's new toy."

"I am my Lord's wife." Sakura turned to look at Narumi, "You are to be the toy…..however long you last."

"I am noone's toy." Narumi narrowed her eyes, "I submit to no man."

"You insolent little girl!" Sakura looked to the young man, "Itachi! She has no place here!"

"What's the matter, afraid of competition? Somehow rapists and murderers don't appeal to me." Narumi looked her up and down, stopping on her swollen middle, "Sakura…..what are you doing? Don't you know that your husband weeps for you? Praying everyday for your return?"

There is a flicker in Sakura's eyes, but it immediately dies when the air runs cold and another presence is felt.

"What is the meaning of this?" the voice is sharp and tinged with fatigue, "Who dares question the order of my household?!"

Narumi turned to it, her words at the ready, "Who dares drag me from my home?!"

Sasuke stood before them, shorter than Itachi, but he looked older, as if he's been aged far beyond his years. It didn't mean he was ugly in any way, but that you could see the tiredness in his eyes and posture.

"You're that new girl…..the witch." His eyes were intense and piercing, "Blonde….golden blonde….."

Narumi looked at him with the same intensity, making out the fangs that peeked from beneath his lips.

Bingo.

"You're the vampire….nice suit." she smirked, "You might want to clean the blood from your claws though."

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up, "So you are a witch? No such human would have such impeccable sight."

Narumi shook her head, smiling, "Not quite." She flicked her hand to the side of her, lifting a candle from its holder, "I just have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening, "You….you….have the Touch!"

Itachi and Sasuke were also surprised, watching her with new eyes. Narumi clenched her fist, crushing the candle.

"They call me a witch, because of my powers, but this is not the truth. Saiyshu, my mother, was a full-blood." Narumi smiled once more, her fangs morphing into their original forms, "Now you see them…."

Itachi smirked, "Well…that's interesting…"

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes more intense than the last time, "Finally…a true match…"

Sakura glared at the men, "What damn difference does this make?! Hinata's a half-blood too! That didn't make her a match!"

"Do not question me!" he snapped, causing Sakura to draw away, "You have yet to prove your true worth; know your place."

Narumi folded her arms, "Tell me what is going on. Why was I brought here and why are you taking the village's marriageable women?"

"You shall know soon enough."

"I will know now." Narumi looked around at the other women, women she grew up with, "What are you doing to these women?"

Sasuke glared, "You want to know? You will find out on your own."

"We are here to provide the lord…...with an heir…" spoke a soft voice.

Narumi looked around until she saw the familiar dark hair and pale eyes, "Hinata's…."

She nodded, "The vampires are dying out and the humans grow restless. In secret, our village is planning an assault upon the castle with their own vampiric forces. The heir must have blood strong enough to sustain the line….as does the mother."

"The woman that conceives must be compatible, or she will die." this voice belong to Ino, a shopkeeper's daughter.

* * *

Narumi looked up at the ceiling, her back to her bed, soft and cold beneath her.

Not only was she sold to die at the hands of vampires, but she was also sold as a bride, a test-trial prostitute.

She lied there for what seemed to be days before there was a knock on the door. "Narumi…..It's Hinata. Are you up for company?"

Narumi rolled onto her side, flicking her hand towards the door. It opened instantly. "Enter, it's open."

Hinata came through the door with a white cloth in her hands.

She had changed since Narumi saw her two years ago. Her hair was longer, meeting her upper arms and her lips were painted crimson. Her shape was quite curvaceous and her skin had lost its color.

She looked like a ghost, though she wasn't as frail as she was in her girl days.

"I'm sorry that you're here, though the village really didn't like you. You know that."

Narumi propped herself up on her elbows, "I did. How are you Hinata?"

"You haven't changed a bit Narumi." Hinata smiled, showing mini fangs, "You're still as blunt as ever."

"I try. Has he touched you?"

Hinata sighed, sitting next to her, "I was pregnant three times, but it would never last. He has since given up on me, suiting me to the job of Lady-In-Waiting for Sakura. A woman in her position is a Lady. The favorite girl is called the Mistress."

Narumi frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No need to worry over me. I'm free now, for Lord Sasuke worries over one thing." the ghost of a scowl settled over her face, "Because of all the pain I have suffered, I am sterile. I will never have children of my own, vampiric or otherwise."

Narumi shot up, the fire apparent in her eyes, "That bastard!"

"Shh!" Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth, "Never speak against the Lord, for it is forbidden!"

"I don't-"

"He does horrible things to punish the insolent! I wouldn't dare cross him in any way! He has eyes and ears throughout the whole castle!"

"I don't care if he has eyes in his ass!"

* * *

"My my little brother….what a spitfire you have…" Itachi took a drink from his glass, "Far beyond your handling, I'm sure."

"She will be mine before the week is out. She just needs to be broken." Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who sat still as a doll, "And this one…she is strong enough…the more quieter of the former bunch."

"Yes, she has spirit…….but it is a flawed one; tainted by the need to please……..I'd much rather the blonde."

"She is mine." Sasuke snapped, "Lay one finger on her-"

"Or you'll what brother?" his crimson eyes flashed with challenge, "I'm dying to know."

Sasuke ignored it, "I am the Chosen Son…..or have you forgotten that?"

Itachi shrugged, "You may be the chosen son, but I am the eldest child." He took another drink, "He who shall rise above all other power and bring purity to a tainted race."

"And all shall bow before the light of the golden whatever! I am still the Chosen Son!"

Itachi chuckled at his outburst, openly delighting in getting under his skin, "Of course brother."

It was minutes before midnight when Narumi decided to sleep. The white garment Hinata carried with her was a nightgown made especially for her by Itachi. Though she found it odd that he would make such a thing, she was grateful nonetheless and wore it, feeling his aura, however faintly, within the fabric.

Blowing out the candles, she kneeled before her bed, her hands clasped in prayer.

Having long ago accepting herself, she saw nothing wrong with praying. She prayed for a better future and better friends. She prayed for new beginnings and new strength. She prayed for love to come her way in any form.

And now she prayed for the power of forgiveness; something she was never good at.

She prayed for the strength to forgive her captors and the villagers who sold their children to madness. She prayed until she could pray no more, falling asleep in that very position.

* * *

_**I originally wanted hold off the explanation, but thought that I was dragging along enough. This first chapter was a little dry, so I'll make up for it in the next installment. Keep me posted on what you want because I plan to update daily. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Destined Desires

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Destined Desires**_

_**I would like to give a special thanks to the following who have reviewed thus far: **_

_**Chibisrule943 EdSpikeSesshyGirl Demon Hound Debbie-kit KdaAnimefan**_

_**On with the fic!**_

* * *

The morning brought with it a new vigor and Narumi was happy to bask within it. She sat up and stretched out the kinks in her back, only vaguely thinking about how she could have "magically" gotten into her bed.

She could tell it was late morning by the color of the sunlight peaking through the thick, window curtains. Had she still lived with Iruka, she would have never condoned such a thing.

"Time waits for no man, "She muttered.

Rising from the bed, she went over to the curtains and opened them slowly, watching the dust motes float about the air. It had always been a fantasy of hers to think that the motes were fairy dust and to grant them courtesy, you must open curtains very slowly, or they would topple out.

Narumi chuckled at the absurdity of this idea, which had gotten her through many a morning when she walked out to the market. With fairy dust protecting her, she could pretend that their hateful glares bounced off of her. Pretend anyway…

"I trust you have slept well?"

Narumi lowered her arms, her eyes to the window, "Your trust is well-placed."

Itachi nodded, crossing the room to the window, "Lovely view, isn't it?"

Narumi closed her eyes and breathed in, the scent of rich earth and roses coupled with crisp morning air graced her senses, "Yes……do you attend to the garden yourself…Itachi?" she turned to him with a soft smile on her lips, "Or is that Lord Itachi? I do not wish to be rude."

Itachi raised a hand, "Oh, not at all. I never did like formalities in a vague sense that I prefer to be what I am, and not mold myself into a title that means very little to me."

"Quite the rebel."

"That my Lady, I take as a high complement." Itachi bowed, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Narumi chuckled at this, "Very well then Itachi, you shall always be a rebel to me." Narumi then lifted her head a bit, scenting bath salts on the air. Itachi watched her with admiration, fascinated by the smooth skin of her exposed neck. "I believe the bath is at peace now."

"I shall leave you to your own devices." Itachi kissed her hand once more before turning back to the door, "Here, such restrictions as breakfast and dinner do not exist. You will eat whenever you wish, whatever you wish. The staff shall see to it."

Narumi watched him go, taking note of his mannerisms compared to his brother. While he was calm, cynical, and…..rebellious, his brother was erratic, secretive, and strict. They seemed to perfectly suit each other for verbal combat, though coming to brawns, Narumi say no contest.

Putting it out of her mind, Narumi walked out of her room to the bathing area, which was another trek about dark, winding corridors. Letting her senses lead her, she came to a rosewood door, the word 'Serenity' carved in Latin upon it.

Pushing it open, Narumi inspected the room.

It was a large place with three baths in the floor, four showers in each corner, two tubs, a sink for each girl present, and a holding place for towels and robes, each of them donning the name of a girl.

The holding places were also color-coded and individually scented.

Narumi went over to hers, picking up a peach-colored robe, soap, and shampoo. After looking about for a second, she opted for a shower and chose the one in the upper-right corner.

_The corridor was long and dark….and cold. Narumi couldn't see much of anything, which was odd for her as she had excellent eyesight. _

'_Are you frightened my pet?'_

_The voice drifted over the air and bounced off the walls, preferring to settle among the darkness rather than dissipate._

"_Never." she whispered._

_Her vision began to cloud over more and more until she stood in darkness. Her body felt heavy and her mind was feeling a little muddled, but she could still sense a presence before her. Close to her._

'_Submit to me my pet……..all of the pain and abandonment you must feel…….I will take it all away……just let go……..and I shall take it…….if you submit to me…….'_

_The darkness came closer, lying atop her like a second skin. She could barely breathe, for the darkness flowed into her mouth….over her eyes…_

Never…

_Something else was there._

I will not…

_Something with a powerful glow that pushed away at the darkness._

I will never…

_The darkness retreated quickly as a new power burst forth, more potent and personal than what retreated before it._

"LET GO!"

Narumi slashed at the air, forcing her eyes open.

She was lying on the floor of the shower, her chest heaving with each breath she took.

"Fuck…."

Narumi looked before her, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke kneeled before her, clutching a wound over his chest and breathing hard. She drew her knees close to herself, covering herself. The water still ran, mingling with blood and washing it away. Looking down, Narumi was grateful that none of it was hers.

"You bitch….."

"I was about to say the same thing."

"This is my house!"

"This is my body."

Sasuke got up to his feet, glaring at her all the while, "Do not think that you are safe…..because you have subdued me now. I have yet to show the peak of my power….half-breed."

"The power is only as good as its wielder." Narumi's pupils morphed into slit are a split second before they reverted to normal, "The vampire's creed."

"Don't you dare lecture me, an Old Blood vampire, of such matters as the creed! You're kind aren't fit to lick the dirt from our shoes!"

Narumi looked at him sideways, "Yet we're fit to bear your children? Get your shit together Uchiha and get out of my sight; you mean nothing to me."

Sasuke growled, "This isn't over…."

Watching him retreat, Narumi didn't let go until the door was closed. When the door was closed, she released her cries through biting her arm, using it to muffle her words.

She let her guard down for one second.

One second would have cost her everything keeping her together…..all that she had left in the world.

"That asshole….."She whimpered into flesh, "Iruka…I'll make you fucking pay for this…"

The sound approaching footsteps made her stand alert. Picking up her fallen items, she went about her original course, pretending to ignore the approaching women.

"I heard shouting in here," said Sakura, pulling a pink robe from her holding place, "That didn't take long."

Ino frowned, "Sorry Narumi."

Hinata scented the air, "She's not bleeding….."

"You fought him off?!" Ino looked at her in awe.

Narumi rinsed out her hair and turned off the water, wrapping herself up with a towel as she exited, "He's getting nothing from me….as long as I have breath enough in my body to fight."

"You say that now." said a dark-haired girl, "But you will learn. You can never run from him or tackle him head-on. He'll take from you and you will learn to accept it."

Narumi looked at her, shock slowly washing over her.

That girl was Kin. She sat huddled in the corner, her eyes vacant and her skin pale as paper.

"Kin?"

"She couldn't take it.," said Ino gravely, "She went into shock and was comatose for months. When she came out of it, she had no clue who she was or where she was born. She knows only that she was here for Lord Sasuke…….everyday he makes her worse……this is the first thing she has said in a long time that wasn't a scream."

Narumi felt the flames of rage lick at her heart. "That's murder….of the worst kind."

* * *

Things were quieter after that. Narumi finished cleaning up and walked out without another word, noticing that Ino had to help Kin do everything, as she remembered next to nothing.

Coming back to her room, she saw that Itachi was back again, sitting on her bed. He took no notice of her, but stared strait ahead into oblivion. Watching this, Narumi was brought back to the emptiness of Kin's eyes and the death of a once fiery spirit; one much like her own. It was then that the angry cries of the villagers came back to haunt her. Their bloodthirsty threats of burning her and skinning her alive; calling her a heartless monster and dragging her through the dirt by her hair.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when the scent of tears permeated the air. Rising quickly, he was almost blown off of his feet when he saw the girl.

As curvy and as strong as she was, she looked nothing more than a bit of a girl, crying for the world the way she bit her lip and shook as she cried.

"There now sweet, "He drew her close, "Forgive me."

Narumi said nothing for a while, choosing to cry as long as her body would allow it. Itachi saw fit to let her be, holding her until the sobbing subsided.

"You needn't be forgiven for anything," she said at last, wiping away the last of her tears, "He is your brother, and your family needs an heir."

"Be that as it may, his methods of doing such are far beyond animalistic. I can only hope that you will survive here, where the others have died."

"Why?" Narumi gazed at him with intense eyes, "What is it about me that you saw fit to comfort me? Perhaps you are more like your brother than you lead me to believe."

Itachi blinked at that, "I assure you that I am nothing like the spineless little creature that waits below. You have my word that nothing of the devious nature shall be conveyed through my actions."

Narumi looked at him suspiciously, though her battle stance was somewhat mollified.

"It is not my place to interfere with this practice, for my brother is the Chosen Son. In the event of my death as well as our bloodline, it is the responsibility of the youngest to supply the line with fresh members. Any child of mine would count, but would mean nothing, for when the clan leaders die, their power passes to the youngest child, who will, in turn, bestow this power upon the newborn. Linking the mother, father, and child together, this will create a barrier potent enough to keep our enemies at bay." Itachi looked to Narumi, "No, I'm not saying that you should give your body to the cause, but know that it is the will of the clan that drives my brother. I am not plague with such a fate."

Narumi's eyes softened, "Forgive me Itachi, I was out of line."

"You were emotional and frustrated, and the years have not treated you well. There is nothing to forgive."

"The Lord requests that everyone come down for lunch." Sakura narrowed her eyes as she entered the room. Taking in Narumi's less-than-clothed state and Itachi's closeness to her, the Lady's mouth developed into a sneer, "My Lord will not be pleased."

"Tell him if you wish," Narumi went over to her wardrobe, "At least this will give him a legitimate reason to bitch about something."

"You take that back!"

"Sakura! Conduct yourself in the manner of a Lady and go where you belong. Your message was duly noted."

Sneering still, Sakura went away in a flurry of pink skirts.

"She was always so sweet when I knew her.," muttered Narumi, more to herself, "She was hardworking, the best healer Konoha ever had. I never expected her to go off the deep end, having married a man who was head-over-heels in love with her."

Looking through her gowns, she saw that there was no other color in the closet than peach and white. Huffing, she took out a plain peach gown and plucked some slippers from the bottom.

"Did you ever have a sweetheart Narumi?"

Narumi laughed, sparing a glance in his direction, "Being the witch of Konoha, noone would have me. Any man who would come within inches of me would worry about being cursed, then try to pick me up like a common whore. I turned my back on men then and haven't looked back since."

"You mean to tell me…"

Narumi smiled, "Hinata was my first kiss…..my first love." Taking a brush in her hands, she ran it through her hair, remembering the times Hinata would do this, in a desperate attempt to make her look like a princess. "We never left eachother's side…..try as I might to spare her the hateful looks. She stayed. She stayed with me until the end…...when her father sold her to die."

Itachi could taste the bitterness of her words; years of hate for her abusers and sorrow for the loss of a friend. It mingled with her natural scent of river water and clean, night air.

It was intoxicatingly wondrous.

"I will shall leave you to your privacy and will escort you down to the formal room. I would rather like to see my brother's expression." He bowed curtly, "May I?"

Narumi held out her hand, "I accept."

* * *

"Just as I said my Lord," Sakura whispered, watching the approaching couple, "Just as I said."

"Itachi!"

"Relax little brother, for she is of virtue." Itachi kissed her hand, of which Narumi responded with a curtsey, "I have not taken to demeaning her; I rather like dignity."

"Shut up!" He snapped, "Today we consult our inside allies and get some information regarding the heir." He waved his hand toward a door, opening it to reveal two people Narumi never thought she'd see again."

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Narumi rushed over to embrace the two.

"Narumi, I'm pleased to see you are well." Kurenai ran her hair over her golden locks, "I see that you hold fast to that spirit of yours."

"Narumi is unbreakable," said Kakashi with a smile, "She is strong in a way that is rivaled by many."

"She is a girl like all the others." Sasuke snapped again, "Let's get started. Take Sakura into the other room." He turned to Itachi, "Take the other women into the room with Kakashi; you know what to do."

Without another word, everyone went to their designated spaces, Narumi only complying when Itachi and Kakashi led her away.

Sasuke, seething, closed the door, "Damn that wench! I'll break her if I have to use an iron hammer!"

"Now now Sasuke, you know better than I how dangerous it could be to scorn a woman," said Kurenai.

"I know of no such thing! You do what I say or you will suffer; your choice."

Shushing him, Kurenai attended to Sakura, taking her pulse and checked her vitals by her vampiric powers alone.

"Well?"

"Just by looking at her, you can see that her health is deteriorating. Her skin has gotten paler in appearance and her hair is falling out. The child's heartbeat is irregular and the fetus itself has shown little to no movement, considering she is in her third trimester." Kurenai scanned her body by waving her hands over her, "I doubt that the child will last a birthing."

Sakura shook her head, "I feel fine!"

"You may feel fine, for a while, but soon you will start to slow down and it will be harder to catch breath. You will be in pain almost all the time and blackout until you never wake up…..if you are that fortunate."

* * *

Narumi watched as Kakashi scanned the girls' bodies, waiting for her time to come. She was the only one in the village to discover their secrets, Kakashi and Kurenai's.

She would run errands for Iruka, coming across a dark passageway in the forest every time. When she would ask where the passageway would lead, she was spurned, scolded about making up stories. After passing the dark entrance a few more times, she finally decided to just see for herself. One night, when the villagers were settled for the night, Narumi snuck out to the mysterious place, running down the passageway until she saw something she would never forget.

The two were among a fire, floating about the air in a circle. As she approached, they turned to her with smiles, revealing lengthy canines.

Welcome at last Narumi

That's how they greeted her.

She never forgot it.

"Ready Narumi?"

She nodded, laying still of the sofa.

"What I'm about to do I showed you some time ago. I will pour my aura into to you, so to speak, and get a reading on your in terms of power and stability."

Narumi closed her eyes as Kakashi did his work.

Kakashi was extra careful, wary of the fact that he had his dearest comrade's life in his hands. "Strong body…good age….strong aura…" Kakashi went a bit deeper, "She is of sound mind…..of strong will…"

"That we already knew." said Hinata softly, stifling a giggle.

Kakashi smirked, going through her body one more time before finding something he saved for last.

The glow was a bare flicker, but it was there.

* * *

When Narumi walked into the clearing, Kakashi was more than pleased, landing before her.

"Are you ready for training?"

"What training?"

Kakashi smiled at the, then, seven-year-old Narumi, "You have found us; you're ready for training."

"You saw the barrier when noone else could. Only those children of the night can do this." Kurenai landed beside him, "Our last leader made it known that you would come in due course, after the trials of humanity would befall you," she extended a hand towards her, "Learn with us Narumi…and have a place to belong."

* * *

Kakashi scanned once more before letting her up. "She is of sound health and mind. Not to be bias in any way, but she has been the best by far."

"Good to hear." Itachi glanced at his watch, "Little brother should be finishing his session in-"

Narumi heard a thud come from the other room, though she, Kakashi, and Itachi seemed to be the only ones. Without hesitation, Narumi bolted out of the room and threw the door open, nearly ripping it from its hinges.

"Sakura!" She went over to the fallen girl, pushing Sasuke aside as if he were nothing, "Sakura!"

"She's bleeding to death Narumi. It's what's to come when dealing with this…...just let it be."

Narumi was ready with a retort when she looked into Kurenai's eyes. The look in them told her to ignore what she just said and do something!

Narumi looked back at Sakura. She had no clue what to do, so she stepped back, stepped back from her herself, and let her truest self, the self Kakashi told her about, come forward and help her.

"What is that-"

"Look!" Ino interrupted, pointing, "Look!"

Narumi had picked up Sakura's head and held her lips close enough to Sakura's so that they touched. What was the amazing thing was the power that passed between them.

It was not red, the power of vampires, but the purest of white.

While Sasuke stormed and raved, Itachi nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

_**This seemed a little messy in my opinion, but I devoted most of the day to it, so I will take it for what it is. What is so special about the white light? When did Narumi get so strong? Why is Sasuke so stupid? What's going on with Itachi at the end and why is he so nice in this fic!? So many questions, so many chapters to fulfill.**_


	3. Desperate Measures

-_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Desperate Measures**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. You guys have really got me going today! Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Narumi walked among the large garden, mesmerized by the different smells that wrapped around her and the volumes of color that mingled together.

It was early afternoon, a few hours since the episode happened and Narumi was exhausted. What happened in the room, she couldn't explain; it was instinct.

--

A white aura began to form about Narumi's body as the exchange continued. It was feather light and pleasantly cold, saturating the room in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke stopped ranting long enough to see the exchange take place, "What the hell is this?!"

"That light….." Itachi looked on in wonder, "That light…"

"Sakura's skin…." Hinata knelt down to see better, "It's clearing up….."

Sure enough, Sakura's skin was regaining color, no longer gray and pallid. Her hair was no longer fading in color and her breathing pattern had returned to normal. It was like a flower recovering after a spell of drought.

Narumi then drew away, sitting up on her knees. She was still shimmering with white aura, but that wasn't the only noticeable difference. Her hair and skin had changed also. Flawless blonde became a radiant gold while her even tan became a snowy peach. Instead of making her appear sickly, her paleness made her resemble an angel.

Sakura opened her eyes, shading them from what she thought was the lights overhead.

"Sakura…." Sasuke knelt beside her, his voice suddenly soft, "You are well?"

She ignored him, trying to make out the figure among the light, "What the hell…..?"

Narumi's could feel the earth moving underneath her as it spun rapidly, making her feel lightheaded and oh so dizzy…

It was then that she woke up in the arms of her old friend, Hinata, under a tree in the garden. Relieved at her recuperation, Hinata told her all that had transpired from her point of view. It was an interesting experience to hear it, for that's exactly how she felt, until the very end.

In the very end, she couldn't tell where her soul began and where that beautiful light ended.

They spoke more on the matter, giggling over the fact that the manor was now short a door.

"You're so strong Narumi…you've always been so strong." Hinata looked down at her lap, a blush settling over her cheeks, "I'm sorry…I never told you-"

"That you were a vampire? Come on Hina; you knew that I knew." Narumi pulled her closer by wrapping her arms around her hips, "I could smell it in you. And your cute little canines were hard to miss."

"Oh Narumi!" Hinata ran a hand through her hair, wrapping the golden strands around her finger, "You were always so blunt. Iruka would scold you, almost begging you to stop being so honest."

Narumi chuckled bitterly, "He should be so proud of me. I never became a backstabbing liar and sold out my closest friend."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Hinata took Narumi's hand, "Father spared no emotion when he sold me away. To know that I meant so little to him…..made me cry for days. I felt so cold inside; so useless…I wanted to die."

Narumi squeezed her hand in a reassuring way, "You will not die. I'm going to get you out of here; I promise."

"I missed that about you most of all…..Narumi." Hinata looked into her eyes, smiling brightly, "You would always protect me…"

--

Narumi knelt down to smell a flower, the reddest of roses.

Hinata left her, having been summoned inside. Narumi watched her go, her heart calling out to her.

She never stopped loving her, thinking of her everyday since she left the village and praying constantly that they would meet again.

Iruka reprimanded her, discouraging the love they shared as another strike against her in the community. She ignored his words, following her heart and constantly praying until Iruka would watch her, keeping her from doing so until she fell asleep.

Then she got angry. She got so angry with him; she exploded, yelling at him to let her live as she chose. He fired back, asking her to choose or leave, for she would put herself in danger.

She left, staying out of sight for ten days within the hidden passageway. When she came back, she was locked within the house for weeks, never leaving his sight.

"Asshole." she muttered.

"The Lord Sasuke requests that all ladies dress for dinner. It is to be a formal meeting of…...miss? Your hand….it's…"

Narumi looked down at her hand. She was gripping the rose so hard; the thorns had dug deeply into her skin, causing her to bleed profusely.

"Oh, thank you." Narumi rose from her position and made her way to the manor, the rose still clutched within her grasp.

* * *

"She cannot be the light!" Sasuke slammed a fist into the wall, "She can't be!"

Itachi read a passage repeatedly in an old book, murmuring to himself silently.

"Are you listening to me you bastard!?"

Itachi looked up at him, "She is the light, and I can prove it!"

"So what if she has blonde hair!? Ino has blonde hair!"

"But has she ever ripped the door from it's hinges or override your illusions!? You are truly blind if you are to consider otherwise! Do you not remember the prophesy?!"

"A bunch of words that mean nothing! The only reason you're bringing this to any meaning is to find just cause to sleep with her!"

"Unlike you, my lecherous little brother, I think with the head on my shoulders." Itachi handed the book over to him, "Father drilled this into our heads until we were saying it in our sleep. Tell me it does not apply here and I lose all remaining respect I have for you."

Sasuke tossed the book aside, "You just can't let me handle it."

"What?"

Sasuke walked away from him to the window, "You can't let me handle anything, can you? Mother and Father left me to revive the line and save all that is left within our major history. Why can't you let me do this on my own?"

"Is that what you think this is about?!" asked Itachi, standing.

"You know that's what it's about!"

'I know you're a little misguided, but I didn't think you were stupid! This is the family line we're talking about! This has nothing to do with ego!"

"You were always the favorite son, taking on dangerous things and accomplishing so many things! I could never compare to you!"

"Here we go with this again!" Itachi touched a hand to his face, "Father tolerated no slack when it came to this family, so I pulled my weight with all that I had. When you were coming up, I have no time to tutor you as much as I could because had my own corner of the clan to uphold. Father could never be there because he knew what was coming. Don't you think I felt lonely too?"

Sasuke glared at him, "What would you know about loneliness? Father adored you."

"He took pride in my work, for the Uchihas never quit, nor do they do a half-assed job." Itachi sighed, "When are you going to stop chasing me?"

"When I surpass you." Sasuke went to the door, "I'm done playing games with that blonde bitch. I'm ending it tonight."

"Sasuke-"

"I don't care if I have to tie her to the bedposts or drug her; I will save my clan."

"And you wonder why we vampires are painted in so dark a light. It's ones like you that disgrace us. If mother ever…"

"Don't bring mother into this! It's not fair!"

"And neither is rape!"

"You've gone soft brother…you forget yourself. If the blonde means that much to you….you can have her body after my son is born."

* * *

The dinning room was a grand room with furniture of dark oak and a black and brown motif.

The girls, with their assigned colors, sat on either side while the men sat at each end.

Sakura sat closest to Sasuke, smiling brightly and giggling.

She was nice peach color with rosy cheeks and a glow that most expectant mothers displayed. She no longer snapped at anyone or eavesdropped on others conversation. She no longer had any pain or fell faint, for she was an excellent picture of health.

"Well ladies, I'm sure you're wondering why I have called this meeting. " Sasuke cleared his throat, vaguely looking at Itachi, who glared at him, "The time draws near…..and we have yet to see if we are to have a viable heir. I will not leave such an important manner to chance."

Sakura squirmed in her seat, frowning. Narumi could see a dark aura about her that mingled with the remaining pure aura. The meshing and churning as they both fought for dominance made her feel uneasy.

"Therefore I have decided to use every option available. That means that every woman at this table is to play a part."

Narumi's gaze, rather on Sasuke, was on his aura, which was the color of reddened mud. The aura that surrounded Sakura was being corrupted by his aura, overpowering the warring two and attacking her own.

Sakura cried out, collapsing on the floor. Everyone immediately surrounded her, not knowing what to do.

"What the hell is it now!?" Sasuke glared at Narumi, "You did this!"

"You did this!" Narumi waved her hand over Sakura's middle, feeling for anything abnormal. Instead, she felt emotions and saw colors.

She didn't have this power, she knew this, yet here it was.

She saw fierce reds and a morbid shade of black. She also felt a sense of dread and a coldness she couldn't explain, a coldness very different from the white light she produced.

Looking deeper, she felt for the baby's aura.

Nothing.

Narumi removed her hand and bowed her head.

"What is it?" Hinata held up Narumi's head, gasping when she saw rivers of tears pouring out of her eyes, "No…."

"What!? What is it?!" asked Sasuke

Narumi opened Sakura's legs, blocking everyone from view, "Get me some towels, bedding …anything….and some cold water."

Ino, crying, complied, running out of the room. Hinata went to Sakura's side and held her hand, saying anything to try to distract her from the pain. Kin walked over and held Narumi from behind, hugging her to console her.

* * *

It was late at night when the corpse was born. Sakura passed out before then, left to sleep in her room with Ino watching over her. Narumi and Hinata took a walk about the corridors, saying nothing, but speaking through their actions. The whole house was in mourning and anticipation of the former Lady, waiting to know if there was any chance of her survival.

"Ladies….."

The women looked up at Itachi, who wore a grave expression.

"Sasuke requests that you come to his room Narumi…..for the night."

Narumi shook her head, pulling Hinata along with her, "Fuck him."

"He's serious this time Narumi, so I suggest you keep your guard up at all times. As weak as he appears to be, the Uchihas are known for the darkest of magic. Sasuke is known to go to the lowest of lows to get what he wants."

Narumi walked off, Hinata hurrying to catch up.

Itachi watched her go, feeling that the calm before the storm has just ended.

* * *

Narumi brushed her hair, listening to the sound of a music box. The box was dark oak with roses carved into the sides.

The little melody was soothing, helping her think a little clearly on today's events.

"Sakura….." she murmured, "Be okay….so Lee can see that smiling face again…"

Narumi put down the brush and turned to get into bed. When she tried to take a step forward, her leg went into the opposite direction, choosing to cross over and spin her.

"What?"

Her legs continued to do this, spinning her around and around in a graceful manner.

"What's going on…?"

Hr arms got into it, floating across the air.

Having fun my little ballerina?

Narumi's eyes widened, "No…."

_As lovely as it is….I don't want you talking right now…_

Narumi tried to say something, but nothing came out.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

She began to move forward, powerless to stop herself. Opening her door, she walked down the corridors and up a few flights of stairs, as if she'd been here before. As she kept moving, her face stoic, she was screaming in her head, trying to break through the binds that held her.

She was failing.

_That's it….open the door…_

Her hands gripped an iron doorknob and pushed it open, revealing a large room filled with lit candles.

Sasuke stood there, a dark smile on his face, "So you finally come to me my dear…I guess even witches have their needs…."

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_

"Come to me." he commanded, "Do as you are told."

_**Stop! Stop it!**_

Narumi walked over to him, giving her his hand. He took it, giving it a quick kiss before pulling her close and crushing his mouth against hers.

* * *

Itachi worked in the gardens, thinking long and hard about what he said to Narumi.

He wanted to protect her. He didn't want to see the light in her eyes die or the fire in her spirit go out. He didn't want to see that vibrant a woman be destroyed by his brother's stupidity.

He couldn't.

Looking up at the manor, he saw that one room window had a light. A light that flickered.

Candlelight.

"Shit!"

Before he knew what he was doing, he went running to the building, repelled by a strong barrier when he tried to touch the door.

* * *

His hands were under her gown and roaming over her thighs, savoring the softness of them. "So soft…" He whispered, progressing to her breasts.

Though she still had no control, tears began to form in her eyes.

"…..something I wanted to see….for so long…" Holding up her head, he took his time wiping the tears all over her face, "….I want you to hurt as much as you've made me hurt…….suffer as much as I want…….I want to humiliate you the way you humiliated me…….."

He pushed her onto the bed and used his sharp nails to destroy her nightgown.

"I couldn't get into your room the first night because of that damned thing! Itachi was certain of that, weaving his aura into the fabric so that I wouldn't be able to touch you." He ran a nail across her middle, leaving a red line, "But, being as there is no more child, I am at full power and can best brother at his own game….so don't go thinking he can save you now!"

Narumi was seething inside. She was shaking with rage at her humiliation….her being degraded and powerless to stop it. She was so mad; all she could see was while.

**_No! No. No. No. No. NO!_**

A white light erupted from Narumi's solar plexus, taking Sasuke off guard and throwing him into the wall.

The strong burst of aura encountered the barrier and shattered it, allowing Itachi to pass.

Wasting no time, he rushed through the door, levitating so no obstacle got into his way.

Sasuke recovered a bit, clutching his face, "Little bitch…"

Narumi was huffing, some feeling returning to her body, but a painstakingly slow pace. The aura still charged her, but it was focused more within, helping her to break through her mental bonds.

_**I'll never submit to you! Not to you or any man!**_

"Spare me the heroine talk! As long as you're in my house, you'll never be free of me! Submit now or suffer later."

_**Bite me!**_

"Narumi!" Itachi pounded on the door, shaking the house, "Narumi!"

Sasuke looked to the door, "What are you doing?!"

"Narumi!"

Narumi heard his voice, angry and pleading at the same time. Raw emotions that tore at her heart.

Closing her inner eyes, Narumi allowed all of her emotions to burst forth. Everything she was feeling and everything she knew she was flowed forth in a white light, bathing the room with its pure essence.

Itachi burst through the door, fearing the worst. Looking around, he saw his brother screaming in pain, trying desperately to block out the light.

"Itachi….."

He looked over to the bed, his mouth dropping open in astonishment.

Her hair was once again that golden blond and her skin, a flawless snowy peach. Her eyes were the color of ice, glowing with an inner power of their own.

She smelled of an impending rain storm and fresh water.

The light emitted made her look like a goddess.

"Itachi….." she whispered again.

* * *

_**This was an intense chapter….maybe a bit too intense…...But anyway, I was getting a little bored with my original thoughts and decided to go off the deep end. Remember to be completely honest in your reviews so I know what to fix, because I don't think I'm really feeling this chapter. As much as I want to anyway.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	4. Truth Beyond the Darkness

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Truth Beyond the Darkness**_

_**Sorry for breaking my promise readers, but I got sick and couldn't post. I was sleeping most of the time. But I'm out of it now and ready for action!**_

* * *

"This is madness! What do you think to achieve by giving the opposition what it wants?!"

"If we do not, then they attack!"

"You were the one who said they were down in numbers! What happened to that!?"

"I know what I'm doing Tsunade! You are no longer in a position to dictate any action taken!"

She gritted her teeth, "You plan to use their forces against them, yet you don't even trust them! I've worked my ass off for you all of my life! Haven't I earned your trust yet!?"

"You're being insubordinate! I will escort you out of this building-"

"Fuck you!" Tsunade paced about the room, "You'll rue this; I swear to god!"

His eyes narrowed, "That's grounds for a burning!"

"Cut the bullshit! You know I was being figurative!"

"The truth still stands! In order to keep them away, we must sacrifice. The people of the village understand; figures you wouldn't."

"Open your eyes Orochimaru and look the fuck around! You hypocrite!"

Orochimaru looked into her eyes, licking his fangs, "Ah yes…but I am reformed you see…...having been attacked by the light, it has completely purified me….."

"Ah…..so that burn on your hand is from allergy? The bullshit meter just hit its breaking point!"

"We can argue all day, but nothing will change. They trust me, not you. Just accept it."

Tsunade opened her mouth, then closed it again. She didn't have time for the bullshit, she had a community to save, whether they wanted to be saved or not.

"What was the reason for giving away our best line of defense?" She turned back to him, her stubborn streak making her pursue the matter. "That girl could have saved us many lives."

"She will do better in the thick of it. Her power will erupt any time now, taking the lives of every vampire there!"

"Including the daughters you gave away!" she pounded her fists on the desk, "She doesn't even know about her power yet!"

"And for good reason! You'd think a weapon like that would be given to a great woman, and not some mischievous urchin on the street!"

"That is Saiyshu's daughter you slander. She is our salvation….yet you give her away to our most troublesome enemy…unless…"

Orochimaru sneered, "It will never happen. The Chosen Son, as it is said, will reign destruction and the maiden left to die."

"If the predecessor of said Chosen Son does not combine his light with the maiden's." Tsunade backed into a wall and leaned on it, closing her eyes:

_And if all shall fall and darkness imminent_

_Shall Mortal destruction pay the price_

_By sacrifice the purest maiden_

_That she may join and give us life_

_The Chosen agent to be their sire_

_While at bay and all shall fail_

_The Light shall rise_

_They rule together_

_He who shall rise above all other power_

_And bring purity to a tainted race_

_And all shall bow before the golden maiden_

_True Light above salvation_

* * *

Sakura closed her music box gently, staring into oblivion as she did so.

She felt an emptiness within her, as well as a great, saddened relief. She no longer had the burden of a vampire child and the pain it carried with it, yet she felt guilty about feeling that way.

Gingerly, she touched her teeth, feeling the blunt sharpness of her canines.

Not too long ago, she would have cut herself on their sharpness. Not too long ago, she was attacked with the yearning of blood over and over again. Not too long ago the pains of carrying the child would bring her to her knees, as if the little demon were trying to claw it's way out of her.

No, she had no remorse for its death, and prayed to god that it would burn in hell along with its father.

"I have been a fool for so long." she muttered, "I've been walking in a fog for so long; I don't even remember when I got here."

Sakura picked up the music box and cradled it close to her chest.

"The Light….it was so warm…...like love…" her eyes dimmed a bit, "Then they took it away from me. The bastard I've loved for so long………took what little happiness I had….away from me…….."

Without a second thought, she threw the box full-force at the wall in her room. It shattered into pieces, falling into dust on the floor. Sakura watched as a dark aura rose from and evaporated into nothing.

At the same time, her eyes flashed, showing her that the last of the darkness controlling her was gone.

She was free again.

* * *

"All foolishness and drivel." Orochimaru returned to his papers, "All will go according to plan and everyone will be spared."

"One would wonder what you truly want to happen." Tsunade pressed on with the matter, "You claim to want to destroy the vampires, your own race, yet you use their help for combat and send our greatest fighter in without training. Either you're the world's biggest dumbass, or I smell a rat."

"As much as I love to hear your view on things, I do have work to attend to. You can either walk out, or I get some guards to escort you out."

"Whatever." Tsunade walked out of the door, taking care to kick over a bookcase as she did so.

Walking down the hallway and into the sun, Tsunade could feel the dirty looks she was given.

After all those years of protecting her own and sacrificing herself for the village, they threw her away like garbage the moment they are told that she was evil.

Never mind the many scars she endured or the heartache she was put through. It didn't matter that her intentions were pure; her blood was still dirty in their eyes.

"Narumi," she whispered to herself, "I hope that you will learn. Learn and survive all that will befall you…..and use the power passed onto you by your talented mother."

* * *

Sakura walked out of her room, wanting to see the roses. As she walked about the corridors, she encountered a person really needed to see.

Narumi walked about like a ghost, not really seeing what she gazed at. As they passed each other, Sakura could feel something fill her, something light and powerful that swept through her heart and cleared her mind.

_It was a breezy summer day and Sakura was sweeping the floors, singing along with the birds perched outside her window._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!"_

_Sakura looked up and smiled as her child chased a butterfly, his carefree spirit just as light and free._

_Leon was a sweet little boy who was in love with life, juts as her husband was. Though he got his looks fro her, it was the vitality they stored within them, something that swept her off her feet._

"_-there must be some mistake! Please! I beg you!"_

"_No mistake. By the order of our leader, we are to take your wife to the Uchiha Manor…….she shall return safely and without harm once the war it over."_

"_She is a mother! Our son is only three!"_

"_Orders are orders! Whether she be of virgin blood or not, her presence is requested! Now get out of the way!"_

_Sakura, startled, grabbed her son and placed him within the closet in the hall._

"_Momma?"_

"_Stay there Leon and wait until it's quiet! Please do as Mommy says."_

"_O-okay."_

_Closing the door, Sakura made her way to the bedrooms, climbing out of the window. Before she could make a run for it, she was seized around the waist._

_She screamed, struggling with everything she had._

"_Sakura! Sakura, it's me!"_

_She turned around and held Lee in a death-grip. _

"_Sakura! I want you to run as fast as you can in that direction!" he pointed to the right, "No time to explain, but I need for you to do this for me! Please!"_

"_Okay!"_

_Sakura broke away from him and ran in that direction, ignoring the branches that tore at her skin and dress. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but if it would save her from certain death, she would follow._

_She ran and ran until she came to a darkened stripe that stretched before her._

_It looked and felt unreal, for it was purer than anything she had ever felt, save for her son._

"_Take my hand!"_

_She screamed when she was a hand in the darkness, reaching out for her._

"_Take it! Quickly!"_

_Frightened, Sakura eased her hand forward, only to be jerked back by less gentle hands._

She slowly drew away from the trance, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura turned to Narumi, biting her lip.

"But you are free now. There is nothing that ties you here any longer."

Without another word, Narumi left her, and the hallway felt colder.

She thought of following her, but remembered her goal and proceeded on to the gardens.

* * *

The flowers were pale and mysterious under the waning moonlight, mesmerizing her. She walked through them, touching any within her reach.

_Mommy! I got a flower just for you!_

Fresh tears began to roll down her face as she lingered on each flower she touched.

_It's beautiful Leon!_

_I got it 'specially for you because you're pretty too Mommy!_

_Really?_

_Yep!_

_Well, I think you're a very handsome little boy!_

_Do I get a story?_

_Yes you do._

_Yay!_

Looking down at the crushed flower in her hands, Sakura knew what she was to do. She was no born fighter, but she knew that from here on out, nothing could keep her from her son.

Nothing.

* * *

_**This one, I wanted to share the story with other perspectives. This will happen with the next chapter, so bear with me please. I am proud of this one and hope that you enjoyed reading it.**_


	5. Opposing Attraction

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Opposing Attraction**_

_**A little more drama, but I think it's appropriate this time around. I have to get all of my characters involved. They are all players.**_

* * *

Hinata walked about the manor like a ghost, her pale skin and nightgown making her appear so. She fluttered about the corridors, thinking of her closest friend and the predicament faced before her.

Narumi was a strong girl, she knew, and would fight to the end. Sasuke, ambitious and cunning, would fight to the death to get what he wants. They were both opposing forces, determined to win.

Hinata has witnessed both of their works and would be looking closely, more than she would have ever allowed herself before, to see who had more clout; more initiative to survive the onslaught of assaults they brought upon each other.

"I pray to every god imaginable that Narumi can save us. Light above salvation."

"How admirable of you."

Hinata turned around, surprised at the state he was in, "Sasuke?"

Wiping the fresh blood from his chin, he glowered, "Has that witch tainted you mind so? That you do not address me by my title?"

She turned away from him, "She is a great force."

"So great a force what you welcome her within you like you wouldn't me?"

Blushing, she walked off, "That is not your business."

He appeared before her, grabbing her upper arms, "Anything happening beneath my roof is my business. I know how fond of her you are. I know your wicked thoughts of her …..."

"Please take your hands off me."

"I used to think your modesty was because you were a proper lady. Now I see that you were merely the lowest of whores…...a lover of women-"

Hinata had drawn her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could, summoning the vampiric power that once lied dormant inside her.

He was driven to the floor; fresh blood leaking out of his mouth, for his teeth had punctured his cheek.

"I fear you no more," said Hinata, though a trace of it could be heard, "Not as much as I once did. Light above salvation Sasuke."

She quietly hurried away, feeling a little lighter than she was moments ago.

"What have I brought into my house?" he muttered, spitting the blood onto the floor.

"Something you cannot handle, my dear brother."

"I've had enough of the prophesy and enough of the creed! Leave me!"

"Brother-"

"You are no brother of mine! Leave me!"

Itachi sighed and left, knowing a lost battle when he saw one.

* * *

_Father?_

_What is it son?  
When you teach us of the prophesy, what does it really mean? And how does it pertain to me?_

_Itachi….as bright as you are, you still-_

_I know the first part, at that is to include little brother._

_Yes._

_But the last part. Is it even necessary? I know little brother will not fail._

_Study it my son and you will see that it is necessary for Sasuke to fail._

_It is?_

_Yes…light above salvation my son._

"Light above salvation…" Itachi turned a corner, not really knowing where he was going, "Both wonderful things, yet…"

"…remember? You were going to be a teacher…"

Itachi paused, hearing a voice.

"You and Zaku were getting married and you were going to build your own house. You were going to teach the deaf and blind."

It was Ino's voice he was hearing. By the sound of her pleading and reminiscing, she was talking to Kin. Curious, he hung around, feeling a third presence within the room.

"…I don't remember…anything…..or is a made-up story?"

"No! You've got to remember Kin! You can't stay here forever!"

"….I have to…...there is nowhere else….whoever that man who waits for me is…it doesn't matter now……….

"If you can get your voice back, you can get you life back."

"That's quite rude Lord Itachi."

Blushing, Itachi turned to Hinata, "Forgive me my lady."

"It's not I you intrude upon, but the other ladies." Hinata smiled, "You are curious."

"That I am."

Hinata looked to the door, "Kin does not remember much of anything, except that she belongs here. That poor thing has lived a lie for so long; it's disgusted me."

Itachi frowned, "Forgive me for that."

"I pray, what for sir? You merely follow the prophesy placed upon you, though I doubt you know the whole truth around it." Looking down for a split second, she caught his gaze once again, "You love Narumi my lord?"

Itachi was a little caught off guard with the question, but answered it nonetheless, "I have a fondness for her, though I don't really think I can call it love."

Hinata nodded, "I'm pretty sure she had told you of our love. Our long affair of which sustained us through the troubled times of life we endured within the village. It was a forbidden love, one of with we couldn't hide from the villagers, who were quick to accuse us."

"I can only imagine. Such love is never frowned upon by our race, but a way of life."

"My family understood, but the Mortals would not see it our way. It was filthy and indecent to them…and had to be put to a stop. Since Narumi was being detained at Iruka's, it was I who was ripped away from her family and sent here. I had hoped it would be enough, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before she joined me too."

"How much do you love her?" he asked; the question bitter on his tongue.

"Very much. I don't know what I would have done had she not come into my life…...or rather, had I not stalked her."

_You really are a shy person, yet you follow me everywhere._

_I…...I'm sorry…_

_Don't be…I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now._

_R-really?_

…_.yeah…..you're really….pretty…_

…_.y-you think so?……._

_I know so… _

_My name's-_

_Hinata, I know._

_And your name's Narumi…_

…_.walk with me?  
……I'd like to….._

"It was quite awkward at first, but in tie, we fell in love with each other and spent all of our time together." looking into Itachi's eyes, she gave a knowing smile, "But no, we never got……intimate with eachother….Narumi held onto the fact that one day, I would marry someone respectable, so she never "defiled" me as she put it…….I wouldn't have minded if she did…….."

Itachi frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets, "As to what you've said before, about me truly not knowing the prophesy….that is the truth. I know what will happen and what must, but I do not know why. Light above salvation; both desirable things."

Hinata smiled, "Remember the creed, and all will be clear. What may be good for one thing may completely destroy the other. Light above salvation; I bid you goodnight."

Itachi watched her go, transfixed by her words. Flipping it over and looking at it from all sides, a final question struck him.

"Lady Hinata!"

She turned, the ghost of a frown on her lips.

That was all the answer he needed to know as he looked back to the door.

The girls' voices were now gentle whispers as they changed the topic.

* * *

Keeping with the wandering, Itachi ran over his thoughts, placing them together in so many combinations, it would have been confusing if he hadn't trained himself to do it.

_The power is only as good as the wielder'_

_Good and evil as you decide_

_Darkness and Light as we desire_

_Blood to blood we stand_

_Lines one and the same_

_To betray one is to betray many_

The creed simply stated that we are as strong as our cause; that no matter what path we chose, betrayal is still the same.

"_I don't care if I have to tie her to the bedposts or drug her; I will save my clan."_

"_And you wonder why we vampires are painted in so dark a light. It's ones like you that disgrace us!"_

"Sasuke is to bright salvation…and the maiden the Light."

With salvation, that would bring peace to the vampires, but the slaughters would never stop until one or the other was dead. With the Light, everything would be seen for what it is, more or less.

_The Light shall rise_

_They rule together_

_He who shall rise above all other power_

_And bring purity to a tainted race_

_And all shall bow before the golden maiden_

_True Light above salvation_

* * *

_**Confuzzled yet? I meant for these last two chapters to build more to the story with the flashbacks and to show what happened and why. A little dull to some, but I felt it was important to throw those in there. The next chapter will have me on schedule and show you where the Light comes in. I know some of you were wondering about that, but all in good time. If I gave the punch line first, wouldn't that ruin the joke?**_


	6. Waking Up Inside

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Waking Up Inside**_

_**Now I'm back on track.**_

_**Warning: Controversial topics ahead**_

* * *

Narumi lied on her bed, drowsy and heavy with the need for sleep. She could feel the strange force running through her body, a force she wasn't accustomed to feeling, but felt right at the same time.

_This is the Light my darling_

Whenever Narumi closed her eyes, she saw another place. A place that was shining with light and held millions of roses within it.

_Let me see you sweetheart, for time escapes us_

Narumi closed her eyes, allowing the Light to take her in and take her inside. If felt as if she were being folded over and over again.

_Open your eyes_

Narumi opened her eyes, allowing everything to hit her at once. The roses smelled more that roses, but like passion, friendship, love pure and mesmerizing. The air smelled more than air; like freedom and high spirits. The light was more than light; it was her Light. Her mother's Light. Their Light.

_You have your powers now Narumi. What I could not do, you will._

She looked at the stunning beauty that was her mother and stared in awe. She didn't change at all, save for the Light that she took within herself. Her hair was a magnificent gold and her eyes were a shocking ice. Her skin was like peach snow, making her look so much like a goddess, she felt inferior next to her.

_**Mother, what is this? I've been taught everything a vampire needs to know, everything, but what is this Light? What is this silent force that sleeps within me?**_

_Narumi, it is your destiny. This is what you must use to destroy the shadows. This is what you must use to bring Light above salvation._

_**What does this mean mother?**_

…_..The day cannot survive without the night, nor can evil exist without good. In the beginning of the vampires, we were two races divided. We were considered the Broken, for our power never pulsed red, but the purest of whites. There were only a handful of us, easy to manipulate, hunt down, and kill. We were forced to live among the humans, lending our power so that we were better accepted. But that didn't sit well with the other vampires, who felt that we were separate races for a reason. They attacked the Mortals who, in turn, attacked them back. The fighting was so bad, that they began to turn on us, seeing us as exactly the same: bloodthirsty and dangerous. They drove us out little by little, treating us worse than our vampire counterparts did. We didn't understand why this was happening, until we read the creed and the ancient books of our ancestors…_

…_**...what did they say?**_

_The Light is a matriarchal reincarnation of spirit. A woman who fought for us before our family line's line was ever created. She was the one who kept fighting even as they tied her to the stake. While being burned, it was said that she shouted to her people the words of the creed and the prophesy; and also that she would never leave them. It was her vow that she would stay with them until the fight was won._

…_**..so the Light…**_

_I was thought to be the Light, but I was only the bringer of the Light. The power I used to fight manifested only when I was carrying you. You are the Light. You are Maryan reborn._

* * *

"Narumi…Narumi, are you well?"

Narumi blinked, the image of Itachi coming into focus before her.

"I was afraid you were ill."

"I'm not…..just really tired. Why do you ask?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this, but you have been sleeping for a week now. Nothing on earth could wake you, so I had you tended to."

Narumi sniffed at her skin. It smelled of the other girls and Itachi.

"I didn't have to keep my brother away, for he has been brooding in his room for some time now. Maybe now he will regret trying to go against Light."

Narumi went alert, "The Light. Itachi, the Light is something so much more than what I thought it was. I am the Light!"

"We all know that Narumi-"

"Wait a minute. I am the Light, but I'm not the original vessel of the Light. The Light is a reincarnation."

"…a reincarnation…..."

"Yes…"

"The Lord requests an audience at this moment." said Kin, peeking into the room.

Narumi looked at her closely, sensing that her aura had changed.

Her skin was pale and she looked as if she were about to fall over at any minute. Her aura was muddy navy, darkened with spots of black.

"Narumi…..I'm glad that you are well."

Looking into her eyes, which were vacant moments before, she saw that they were now flickering with life, something she thought she'd never see again.

"Are you well Kin?"

"…...will you walk with me?"

Narumi, undeterred by the unanswered question, nodded and took her outstretched hand.

She and Itachi saw the colors explode within her aura and the life pulsate within Kin's eyes. She saw the meshing of the colors within it, the navy standing bolder and the black melting away.

* * *

Walking down the stairs into the main hall, Narumi could feel the dark aura of Sasuke looming before her. Watching the sparks in the air as they came into contact gave her renewed strength.

And told her that they had yet begun to fight.

"I see that you did not die in your sleep like I'd hoped."

"I'm sorry; did I cut your bitch fit short?"

"Why I asked you to come is because I have been informed of something that has never before happened in this house. We have a reason to believe that the vampire blood line will live, for two women have conceived."

Narumi looked about, seeing that Kin and Ino were the ones whose auras and appearances have changed. Seeing the pain on her face, Kin took her friend's hand, giving over what Light she could bear to spare. What little she received was enough to perk her up a bit and grasp Kin's hand a little stronger.

"We'll have a better chance of survival this time, for Narumi will be staying in the tower." Sasuke held up his hand, stopping the protests, "Because of her abnormalities, I believe that they pose a threat to offspring. In the interest of the mother and the child, she will be moved, effective immediately."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the only danger to them is the pregnancy itself." Narumi snapped, "You're the one-"

"I did not give you permission to speak!" he snapped back.

Narumi glared at him, reading his aura.

It was a red so dark it was nearly black. In opening herself to read it, she was sent reeling. His very presence was toxic.

"Are you well Narumi? Please don't go into another fit again…."whispered Hinata, laying a cool palm upon her brow.

Narumi knew it was Light that made her see after all this time. While they sat there, she could see his aura seeping into theirs, poisoning them slowly, and stealing their vitality.

He turned to her.

_Too late_

* * *

Narumi was placed within the tower and locked there, forbidden to go anywhere. Seeing the smug satisfaction in Sasuke's eyes made her examine every inch of the room.

The door handle and bars on the window, as well as the door on her side, were made of silver. The vampire's poison.

But Narumi knew she had to get out.

She felt it.

Something was going to happen.

* * *

Kin placed the long blade before her, savoring the coolness of it.

She was sure of what she was doing, so much so that she looked about the manor high and low for the perfect one.

The pain was gut wrenching and made her want to rip it out. Like the little bastard was trying to claw itself out.

She wasn't going to lose her mind again. She wasn't going to labor for twelve hours to bring a corpse into the world. She wasn't going to spend months in a personal hell just for the benefit of a heartless bitch.

Taking the sword in her hands, she positioned it just above her navel. Saying a silent prayer, she plunged it in with all of her strength, a strangled, but quiet cry spilling out of her mouth.

The small shockwave was enough to wake the house.

Narumi phased through the door without thinking about it, rushing down the stairs and straight to Kin's room, where the girl lay bleeding on the floor.

Without hesitation, she called forth her power and poured it into the wound, sealing it up quickly and without a scar to be seen.

Kin watched her do all of this, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

"….don't let him win Narumi."

Narumi looked down at the girl, the fires of her personality roaring at full force within her eyes.

It was enough to make Narumi crush her with a hug, which she did.

"Enough of that! If they see you, that's your ass!"

"It's your ass too!"

"Fuck it! Get up there now you crazy bitch!"

Narumi gave her another hug, of which Kin swatted her away and urged her to go. She made her way around the corridor just as the others came to the door.

"Kin!" Ino kneeled right into the pool of blood, frantically checking her for cuts, "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Now I know why they say to never play with knives…it hurts like a bitch!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what she was saying. Sakura however, smiled at her.

Kin laughed, "What's with all of the shocked faces? This is comedy people!"

Sakura chuckled, "Welcome back to life Kin."

"Thank you. It was getting a bit boring in the vegetable section, so I decided to bail out."

"What the hell did you do!?" Sasuke roared.

"Who, me? I wasn't really ready to bring into the world a little spawn of Satan or lose what was left of my mind. I'm not in favor of abortion, but I won't kill myself for what you call salvation." glancing back at the clock, she gave them a cheeky grin and shut the door in their faces, "See you in the morning!"

* * *

Narumi grabbed the wastebasket from the corner and heaved; tossing everything she was fed.

War was declared and darkness sought her out.

He was looking at her now.

Only her.

* * *

_**I'm really tired right now. It ten forty-nine and I've been typing for a while now. I really tried with this and hope that you guys like it. I know there are some flaws in here, so feel free to point them out. I'm happy do to anything at my best. If all answers haven't been given yet, then that means the story isn't over. Thank you for following me this far. I'm really grateful.**_


	7. Drastic Measures

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Drastic Measures**_

_**This is the turning point ladies and gentlemen. It's short, but I tried to incorporate something akin to good writing into it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It's pretty obvious. So don't sue. Because you won't get much.**_

* * *

Narumi was growing restless within her cell, lying down to sleep for most of the day and night; for lack of anything do to. The girls would often visit her and make her feel better, but fate was breathing down her neck and the fits weren't getting any better.

"If you think this is suffering, you are sadly mistaken."

Sasuke had taken to visiting her as well, taunting her and permeating the room with his darkness.

As strong as Narumi was, she was still a novice and couldn't stand to the powerful waves that washed over her back to back at a relentless pace. She was close to breaking, but stubborn will and her mother's words kept her going. Sasuke thought it was cute.

Narumi groaned, biting her lip until it bled.

Sasuke held a white-hot poker to her skin, holding her by her hair.

"What's that darling? Is this too hot?"

He'd been pressing it against her skin over and over for the last hour, making sure to keep it hot each time he applied it. Narumi was kneeling over her bed, stripped down to her undergarments.

Her body was raw and bruised from how hard he pressed it and how long he held it there. Her lips were bloody from all the biting and her eyes burned from the tears she wouldn't release.

"I will stop you know…I know how much you're hurting…..."

Narumi said nothing; she wouldn't even look at him.

"Say the words….and I'll release you…"

Nothing.

He yanked hard on her hair, "Stand!"

She crumpled to the floor like a rag doll, determined to defy him at every turn.

"I said stand!" He stuck her with the rod again, this time receiving no response. "You little-"

He jerked her up by her hair, settling for lifting her up, "I will keep you like this until your hair detaches from your head!"

Narumi said nothing, but watched him with determined eyes.

"Answer!" he slapped her as hard as he could, "Answer!"

Narumi continued to stare, ignoring the small trickle of blood that ran down her chin.

"Fine…." he said calmly, grasping the poker, "Fine…if you don't want to speak….I'll take you voice." he held the blade before her throat, "Waste not, want not."

Before he could plunge it in, someone burst into the room. It was Sakura.

"Hurry quickly Narumi! It's Ino! We need you!"

Sasuke dropped the poker and threw Narumi into the wall, "What are you talking about!? My Lady is in danger and you call this witch!!"

Sakura stepped away and around him, "There are other things to hear in this world other than the sound of your voice." Reaching Narumi, she helped her up and wiped away the blood with her own gown. "Narumi, Ino's standing on the edge of the manor's roof! She's going to hurt herself really badly if you don't come out and help her!"

"SHE WHAT?!"

Narumi, weak from lack of water and food coupled with the beating, immediately surged with power. She looked to Sakura, who seemed to be giving her her own type of light; a warm, peaceful pink that wrapped around her like a halo. This mingled with the Light within her, coaxing it out of sleep.

"I will come…..help me….."

Sakura threw a hand about her comrades' shoulders and proceeded to the door, of which Sasuke violently shoved them back.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Back off!" Narumi shouted, pushing him back.

Sasuke bumped against the door, howling in pain.

Ignoring him, the girls ran down the stairs, turned a corner, then traveled up another flight. Running down a long corridor, they came to another short flight of stairs. As soon as they came to the doorway, they saw her.

Ino was standing on the edge, never moving, save for her dress, which swayed with the wind.

The other girls were all there, watching with stoic faces. There was no trace of worry that showed in their faces of aura; complete calm.

"Ino!"

She turned to her with a smile, "Narumi…..just in time."

Narumi was about to protest when she saw that Ino winked at her.

* * *

Itachi saw everything from where he was, marveling at the daring of the women, who, up to this time, were in living fear of his brother. It was like a welcome relief; a releasing of breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

He was looking at freedom first-hand.

Light above salvation.

The manor saw a new light as the women walked about with smiles on their faces, exchanging clothing and having sleepovers. The Light within them spread to their surroundings, making the halls brighter and the air warmer.

* * *

Narumi smiled to herself as she witnessed the new change. Though she was still trapped within the darkness of his aura, she could delight in the fact that her friends were happy.

It was late at night and Narumi was curled up in bed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain all over her body. It had been a long three days before Sasuke was over his latest disappointment and it took all his devotion to torture to bring it about. She was starting to feel sorry for the boy.

"Are you awake my lady?"

Narumi didn't move from her spot, "I am, unfortunately. Are you well Itachi?"

Itachi walked in, carrying a large book, "I thought you might like some reading. And a friendly warning."

Narumi turned to him, "That doesn't sound good."

He took a spot on the bed closest to her, averting his eyes away from her unclothed state. "Well, I think it would be best for the girls to leave while they still have their wits about them. And while you still have a life to call your own." He opened the book, "As the prophesy says, my brother needs to mate with a woman to bring about salvation to the vampires."

"By sacrifice the purest maiden. That she may join and give us life. The Chosen agent to be their sire." quoted Narumi

"Right. But if that doesn't happen, then the maiden of Light must mate with the one with more experience that the Chosen one."

"While at bay and all shall fail. The Light shall rise. They rule together. He who shall rise above all other power. And bring purity to a tainted race." Narumi looked to Itachi, "It sounds like you."

"Right again. Since you have given Light to the other girls, this along with their own life force renders them untouchable." Itachi looked to Narumi, "That leaves one option…"

She looked at him, waiting for him to say it.

He sighed, "You all have to leave tonight. You have to run and return to your village. Fight your hardest, then take our people and run for it. I wish you all well."

Before she could retort, he was out of the door. She would have followed him, but her powers weren't strong enough for her to use them at will.

"Damn you." she muttered, throwing the book across the room.

* * *

Tsunade snuck about the village, heading straight for the passageway. She was seething with anger and sick with worry; she could tell that the fight was coming, so she needed all she could get to to know. Dashing into the private place, she as surprised to see that the two were packing up their things.

"Kakashi? Kurenai! What's going on!?"

Kakashi looked at her with urgency in his eyes, "We know Tsunade. In a few days, Orochimaru is going to rally up all the vampires for a burning! We have to get the hell out of here while we still can!"

"We've tried to last long enough to fight, but the battle may already be lost. The aura of Orochimaru has been poisoning the village all this time, so that the villagers have been savage and hateful. And this isn't all! The aura only makes what hate they have for us come forward."

"Are you telling me that the discrimination and the abuse! It was all of them!?"

"Yes!…We don't have much time! We've got to get out of here and now! Those girls…those girls have to be saved too, but we know they will make it out somehow…"

"Narumi will get them out; I know it." muttered Kakashi

"We just can't-"

"We'll be the first to burn Tsunade. We will be of no use to them that way. Most of the people who have seen this have already left. The vampires however….only some of them could escape. The rest of them are under surveillance so strict, it's impossible."

Tsunade shook her head, "This is madness!"

"This is war Tsunade. Come with us. We're going to the manor first." Kakashi sighed, "Narumi's done her work, for the way there has been struck hard with sinister power. It will take a few days to get there."

"Please come with us." Kurenai looked at her with pleading eyes, "We have to at least be there to save those girls."

Tsunade stood there, torn between what she had been doing for years and what must be done now. Looking at their faces, she knew that there could be only one good answer.

* * *

Itachi paced through his room, a stoic look on his face.

The last few weeks have been an utter hell. He was so worried about a woman he barely knew, he was losing sleep over it. His skin was paler than usual and he could barely think straight.

"What the hell am I doing…?" he muttered, "My father would burn me alive for the way I betrayed my family."

He lied down on his bed, his eyes drifting around the room…landing on a poker near the fireplace.

He looked at it for a while, tempted to pick it up. It wouldn't be the quickest death, but it would suffice. In a way, he would be paying for the pain the girls have felt.

"And what good would that do….your brother deserves it…you cannot take what he rightfully deserves….."

Itachi sat up, not prepared for what he saw.

Narumi leaned onto the doorframe, "That is the keep to the whole thing. The creed and the prophesy….you are not like your brother Itachi. You chose the Light where he chose the darkness. There is a trace of it within you." her hands went to the robe she wore, "I would like for you to merge it with mine."


	8. The Dawn Brings New Light

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The Dawn Brings New Light**_

_**I see my lack of reviews as a bad sign, so I put all I could into this one. The next few chapters will signify the end, so brace yourself for it.**_

_**Warning: Lemon **_

* * *

The candlelight glowed on, casting sensual shadows over the body beside him. The warmness of it accentuated her skin and caught in her hair, giving her the appearance of the fiery blonde he knew she was.

Itachi looked towards the window, which was open, and savored the early morning light that trickled through. Never as fine as the waves of hair he ran his hand through , but it was beautiful nonetheless.

The light always gave him a headache, though it never burned him like it did his family.

Now it would burn him no more.

_..._

_She allowed the white satin of her robe to run over her and fall to the floor like a puddle at her feet._

_Itachi took her in immediately, blown away by her aura; her essence. The Light was like a halo that surrounded her, sparking with raw energy. Looking closer, he could see two others: a vibrant yellow stuck close to her body, like a shield. The other was a wild red that swirled and danced wherever it pleased, meshing with whatever came into contact with it._

_Seemingly ignoring his stares, she went over to the window, slowly opening the dark, heavy curtains._

_The moonlight poured over her, making appear ethereal; a Moon Princess._

"_Come."_

_Itachi did as he was bid, "Yes, my Queen."_

_She smiled at him, reaching for his face, "I thought such formalities are not fitting of a rebel….."_

"_When in the presence of royalty my dear," he picked up her hands and kissed them tenderly, "All must be observed."_

_Narumi traced his lips as he spoke; brushing her fingertips over his jaw line and softly pressing against pulse of his throat, "I have taken a fondness for you……..a trust I believe you can well manage……."_

_Itachi took both her hands and pressed them against his chest, "Feel this………my heart………." sighing, he smiled again, "To steal the heart of an Uchiha……..not many women could achieve that……."_

_Narumi pulled her hands away and wrapped them about his neck, "Give me time."_

"_I'll give you the world."_

_Their kiss was soft and sweet, leading to kisses over the chests and necks; into palms and on the cheek. Anyplace that could be kissed was kissed._

"_You're a beautiful person." Itachi whispered, "A blonde beauty."_

"_Is that the only thing you find beautiful? My blondeness?"_

_A wicked glint was prominent in his eyes, "No….your kindness…..your spirit……your devotion…….your generous curves……." He outlined her body over and over with his hands as he spoke, sending shivers down her body. "Everything is perfect."_

_Narumi ran her hands over his chest, "Perfect……"_

_He scooped her up into his arms and lied her down on the bed, fanning out her hair so that it almost covered the entire top. He stood back and watched her, the vampiric ire within him stirring._

_Narumi also watched him, feeling so many things stir within her. "You stare at me sir?"_

"_Do you fear me my lady?" he asked in a breathless whisper._

"_Never." she whispered back_

_He lied down beside her, moving into another sweet kiss that soon involved the swapping of souls and essence as they deepened it. _

_The two auras swept over him, expanding him and rushing over like a wildfire._

_The yellow intertwined with his inner being while the red held them fast together, as if it were a force of its own. It was exhilarating._

_They couldn't remember when Itachi's clothes came off or when he came to dominate her, but it didn't matter, as everything was going so fast, yet progressed with gentle dexterity._

_Their movements were fluid like water and their voices were soft and quite; like the wind. Her sighs and her graceful silhouette were poetry in motion as they moved sensuously; hands linked and eyes locked._

_A gate broke and all of its contents flooded through as Narumi began to glow brighter than she ever had. The potent force flooded through them both, crashing over and over within them as they were taken to heights only wistfully dreamt about._

_It was magical! The colors that danced before them against a dazzlingly white background; it was wonderful…….._

_Their movements went from sensuous to passionate as their own love and their own power took them higher and higher until…….until they had truly began to see heaven._

_..._

It was spinning down to the earth like autumn's first leaf when they came down.

Narumi gave him a soft, sleepy gaze before drifting off to sleep, her hair incasing them like a sweet-smelling cocoon.

He couldn't say how long they'd been there, but he did know that nothing would ever feel as wonderful or as inspiring as what he'd felt that night.

* * *

The sun came over on the horizon with a lively tone and caused Orochimaru to double over in pain. Howling, he drew himself away, yanking down the shade.

"…..h-h-h-how……..?" he shuddered out, looking at his charred hand. "Only the damn reflection!"

A frantic knock came at the door.

"What is it?!" he roared.

Two men burst into the room, both badly burned.

"Our forces are dwindling sir! Our power's not holding up! Everyone's bursting into flames!"

"How can this be?!"

"Only your forces are taking blows. The Hyuga family has yet to succumb."

Orochimaru slammed his bad hand onto the desk, earning him another howl of pain.

"Maryan must have awaked…….what do we do now?!"

"Take shelter and regroup! We can't afford to lose any more at this point!"

"Yes sir!"

As the men left, Orochimaru searched the room for his med bag, "I should have known that boy couldn't handle a man's job!" he reached for the bag under his desk and dumped the contents onto the surface, "I should have killed the brat when I had the chance!"

Another knock came to the door as his was applying ointment, "What the hell do you want now?!"

"We took a census on the vampires within the village!" said another man, walking in, "And came up short a few I think you'd like to find."

"Who are they?"

The man gave him a list with six names on them. "Three of them are Hyugas."

"……damn Tsunade! She's bound for the manor!……"

"Should we set out for her?"

"……no!" Orochimaru threw the jar against the wall, decorating it with it's contents, "……..not yet……" He opened the drawer and took out a small book, "…..because of circumstances…….the war must begin; ready or not……….at this time." He held up the book, "The Blood Moon eclipse."

"That's a month away-"

"Damn right it's a month away! So I don't need any men dying! Keep to the shadows! Stand down! The time for blood has come; the greater race must take its stand."

* * *

Sasuke was sick all morning, not moving from the corner of his room, where he spat up anything he consumed.

"Traitor….." he muttered, "Traitor……"

He stayed away from the light that threatened to touch him, having forgotten to close the curtains at night.

"I'll kill her…….I swear on my blood……I'll kill her………"

His door opened, revealing a maid. Taking no notice, she made his bed and tidied up, humming as she did so. Sasuke was in no mood to be ignored.

"Woman, close the curtains."

She jumped, looking for the place where the voice came from. Looking into the corner, she let out a gut wrenching shriek before yanking the curtains closed and running out of the room in horror.

Sasuke roared, rushing to the mirror to see what was so bloody scary.

His eyes were now a bright, glowing red and his hair was streaked with faded black. His fangs had grown longer and his neck sported a chain of strange designs about his neck.

He looked murderous; as horrible and as angry as he felt.

He was a monster.

And he liked it that way…….for monsters could kill without remorse.

Not that he had any.

Hinata smiled to herself as she gathered roses.

She felt the chemistry between the two; it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Restored faith……." she muttered, "That is what she needed most of all."

Getting up from her spot, she carried the flowers into the manor, wrapping them in a ribbon she pulled from her hair. Reaching the door, she set the roses there, pricking her finger on one of the thorns on purpose.

The door opened just as soon as Hinata phased out of sight.

Narumi had awakened and was speaking with Itachi when she smelled Hinata's blood. Concerned, she went to the door, only to find the bouquet of roses tied with a blue ribbon.

_This ribbon was given to me by my baby sister. She was always the strongest of us, but always insisted that I was the most benevolent. She gave me this ribbon infused with her strength. She said that the ribbon would take on your most powerful traits and let them be available to draw on. I drew on her strength and gave my kindness…….You are perfect Narumi………so I give this ribbon to you…….that the traits infused within it will match yours. Give it to your daughter for me._

_Hinata_

* * *

_**There will be a character death in this story. More than one in fact. I'm not sure who will and will not die, so place your input. You never know what will influence me.**_


	9. Because of You

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Because of You**_

_**I'm so grateful for the input from my last chapter! I would like to give a shout-out to those who kept me going and inspired me to write this chapter:**_

**_EdSpikeSesshyGirl, xXKuroTenshi666Xx, and KdaAnimefan_**

_**Warning: Graphic Violence**_

* * *

The days were quiet about the house; everyone was tense.

Narumi could feel the tension in the air and didn't dare come down from her tower. She could feel that the toxic aura had receded. Now it lay in wait like a vengeful viper.

Itachi would visit her whenever he could, also feeling his brother's wrath. He made sure that the silver was neutralized and that Narumi was in the best of care. He couldn't outright battle his brother, for the Prophesy strengthened him.

This battle would have to be fought with the power of three.

The women could feel that the end was nearing. Since no other girls were sent for and Sasuke called for noone, they had reason to believe it was it. Now was the time to fight or flee.

"We must find a way to escape without the notice of Sasuke." Ino whispered, "Or he will surely kill us all."

"Tonight…..let's try then!"

"It's too soon Sakura….we have to arrange everything! Narumi has to get out of that blasted tower at an opportune time. By now, we must have given away our position." Kin sighed, "We may have to fight our way out of here."

"….Has anyone heard from Sasuke at all?" asked Hinata, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"It's best we haven't." said Sakura, "I have a deep feeling that we would not want to cross him; not now."

"I heard from the maids that he has drastically changed. His eyes are like that of a demons and his aura makes you want to die right there." Ino bit her lip, "Things have turned for the worst."

"We were all sold here to die, there's no denying it. But that doesn't mean we will. Let that bastard lose himself in darkness; I won't. I'll go down fighting if I have to." Kin stood up, determination in her eyes, "I'm noone's bitch."

The girls nodded, their eyes glinting in the candlelight from their latent tears.

* * *

Sasuke crawled away from the corner he occupied.

He had been sitting there for days, brooding over what could be done about the parasites that lived among him. Two weeks passed by before he moved, the bloodlust within him pulsing to a point where it couldn't be ignored.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

He whispered this as he crawled, the words lowering to a serpent's hiss as his aura seeped away from him.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

There was a hatred so dark in his voice, it began to spew out of his mouth in a heavy, black substance. His eyes sparked with bright fury, then darkened until nothing but pure black could be seen within his sockets.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

"_Beasts of my being…." _he hissed, _"Bring to me the sound of her screams……..bring to me her suffering….bring to me her pain and tears…………..bring to me her battered soul………"_

* * *

Narumi lied on her bed, tired from the morning sickness.

The day seemed to go by in a blur, leaving her to catch up. She wanted to see the flowers, but her energy never came.

She never felt this tired before, but took it for first experience with pregnancy. Unlike the excruciating pain the other's felt, she only felt an extreme peace envelope her; like an angel's embrace.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

Narumi sat up, feeling the room get a little chilly. Wrapping the blankets tighter about her, she leaned against the wall, never opening her eyes.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

The gradual chill turned into a drastic drop as the room grew so cold, it became a little harder for Narumi to breathe.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

Opening her eyes, her heart dropped as he observed the sight.

The small room was slowly being devoured by a thick darkness.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

Narumi fired up her aura, intent on driving it away. The darkness persisted, forcing her back.

This sent Narumi reeling and out of breath, slumping against the wall.

_Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe_

* * *

She was so weak, she could barely move her fingers. Her body felt as if all the vitality had been drained from it.

_A mitfit like you…….fighting for the very people who tried to break you. Pathetic._

Another figure appeared before Narumi. Then another one.

Narumi tried to scream, but nothing would come out.

_See what happens when you defy the master? Do you see what happens when you try to be anything but what you are?_

Hinata, crying Hinata, was being held by the throat by a Sasuke Narumi had never seen before in corporal form.

_Because of you, others have to suffer. Because of you, so many souls have to die._

He took one of his claws and traced Hinata's neck before slicing into it. Hinata screamed, thrashing about, but Sasuke held fast, slicing in deeper whenever she struggled.

_See what happens when you refuse to submit?_

The dark blood ran over the white dress and over her smooth skin, gushing out in spurts whenever she moved. Her eyes were awash in tears, staring into the air above.

Narumi tried to cry out her name, gagging on the air she breathed.

_A shame really……I really loved that dress………._

With the same claw, he positioned it just above her heart.

_**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_

Narumi gained her voice, but wretched as acid guggled up and burned her throat until it was raw. She panted, spitting up whatever it was hurting her so badly.

_I didn't give you permission to speak._

He drove the claw in slowly, savoring the fresh sobs escaping her mouth.

Narumi wanted to weep, but she felt what would be tears to be another form of punishment.

_Such a wonderful woman with such a pure heart……shall we see?_

Sasuke made the cut deeper with one swift movement, causing more blood to jerk forward and spill onto the floor.

_Beautiful_

Narumi threw up as he began to widen the hole by pulling it open, pulling her body this way and that to achieve his objective.

_**STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! NNNNNOOOOOOO!**_

_You wish for me to stop now? Do you want me to stop now?_

_**STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!**_

_But she has sinned Narumi. She's fouled herself by sleeping with women…..the lowest of sluts….doesn't she deserve to die?_

He pulled and pulled until her beating heart was visible, throbbing and pink.

_Yes. She deserves to die._

He took hold of her heart and ripped it out of her with one movement, stopping her jerking almost instantly.

Narumi screamed and screamed, her tears running down her face like rivers.

_**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!**_

Sasuke laughed at the spectacle, devouring the organ before her very eyes.

_Sweet_

Narumi could have fainted.

She couldn't stop screaming.

_Here!_

He tossed her bleeding corpse onto her, causing Narumi to scream more. Hinata's lifeless eyes stared at her, her head hanging in an odd angle.

_How does it feel to know you killed her?_

Narumi tried in vain to move, but she was trapped there.

_She loved you. She spoke of you as if you were a fucking angel. But she was wrong. You gave yourself to that blood traitor like the slut you are. You are filth. You are nothing. You are the nothing that allowed the girl to die._

_**HINATA! HINATA!**_

_Don't cry to her now. She's gone. She has gone to your hell to protect you. You did this._

_You did this you conniving bitch!_

_**NO!**_

* * *

Narumi woke up, horrified to see herself surrounded by darkness.

_**NNNNOOOOOO!**_

She scrambled out of bed, tripping over her covers, and bolted out of the door.

In the rush, she stumbled over stairs and fell down them all, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Narumi! Help me!"

Too shaken to feel the pain, she sprung up, racing to help the person in need.

It was Ino.

Racing up the neighboring flight of stairs, she ran and ran until she got to the roof door, swinging it open with all of her might.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ah monsum thei astsbe aket meias ignbe**_

_**(I summon the beasts of my being)**_


	10. Something Old Something New

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Something Old Something New**_

_**I went on vacation and had my computer taken. It was supposed to be good for me. The only thing it did was ruin my flow for the story. So I had to take a few days to get it back. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope to get some more going tomorrow.**_

* * *

The room was bright and cold; impersonal and detached from her. Narumi had no idea where she was or how she got there.

_Make sure that the child is still breathing……and stabilize the machine, we can't afford to lose them…._

Narumi raised her head, hazy and tired for some reason. She was lying down on something hard, her legs propped up and spread apart. An ache settled within her body and she felt devoid of air.

……_small for it's size…..but viable. Let's move people…….._

Narumi saw that she was in a small room with white walls lying on the floor. The bright light was cast overhead and the many sounds of people came from the ones that surrounded her.

_It's beautiful……._

She heard the small cry……a sweet sound that shocked her senses. Looking up, she saw that the sound was that of a small child; a newborn baby. The babe had midnight black hair and cerulean eyes.

_Welcome to the world…….my child……_

Wait? Narumi tried to move, but she couldn't. Her child was so tiny, but she loved her just the same.

_**Please…….let me hold her……..**_

_No._

Red eyes filled her vision and made her heart drop. Sasuke stood before her, holding her baby close to him.

_Thank you my dear……for such a sweet child. They will make a wonderful heir to my throne._

Narumi's eyes flowed with tears she couldn't control.

_**Don't take my baby……..give me back my baby……….**_

_You killed your beloved…….then you almost killed your child……what mother tries to kill her child?_

_**I never-**_

_You threw yourself down the stairs…….._

_**I fell…..**_

_What a beautiful baby!_

Narumi's pleas were drowned out as women came over to coo and admire the baby. Try as she might to reach out to the infant, her body wouldn't move and they only seemed to go farther away from her.

* * *

_Look mommy!_

Narumi was now in a deserted corridor. It was all dark, save for the light at the end, where the moon filtered in on a balcony.

_Watch me fly mommy!_

Narumi looked farther ahead, her face paling at the sight.

An ebony-haired little girl was standing on the railing of the balcony. She wore a frilly, black dress with a matching bow in her long hair. Her eyes, cerulean, sparkled with a crazed sort of mischief; making her appear as though she were a demon apparition.

_Watch me fly!_

_**Oh God!**_

_Bye mommy!_

The scene replayed over an d over before her, and she was powerless to stop it.

The echoes of his laughter surrounded her, wrapped about her, and suffocated her.

And she was powerless to stop it.

* * *

Itachi heard the sound of a body hit the floor and scrambled out of bed to investigate. Sniffing about and tuning his ears, he could here quiet sobbing and the sweeping motion of darkness.

Checking the stairs, he felt the evil occupied them both. Feeling the flicker of Light, he rushed up the stairs, throwing open the door as soon as he got to it.

She looked forlorn and fragile standing on the manor's edge, looking out at the landscape with abandon. Though she wasn't facing him, he could feel that her eyes were looking at nothing at all.

"Narumi…..!"

One foot lifted off of the edge, leaning out into the air.

"Narumi! Narumi no!"

He rushed forward, reaching out for her.

"No!"

Just as both feet left solid ground, she was snatched out of the air. Itachi pulled her closer to him, sinking to the ground in relief. She felt cold in his arms, refusing to move. Her eyes were faded and swimming with tears. Her skin was pale and her frame was shaking.

"Narumi! Wake up! Narumi!"

* * *

Somewhere inside herself, Narumi was looking up at the murky sky, weeping. She was lying down in a snowy darkness, among a pool of blood that was her daughter.

_Die for me…….kill that child now while you still can…….so you won't harm it in the future……_

Narumi wiped her face, her crying subsided

………

What was that my dear?

…_**..fuck you**_

_What?!_

Narumi gathered herself, getting to her feet.

_**You wounded me, but you didn't break me. You may be able to control my body, now that more of my power has gone to protect my daughter, but you will never control my soul. I'm too strong for that**_

_You say that now! I'll drown you in your sorrow! So much so that I'll have you hopscotch over that edge!_

The darkness slithered over her, only for the girl to cast it aside like nothing.

_**That trick is getting old. Now that my other half is here, I can exercise my power without abandon. You have lost here.**_

_I never lose._

Narumi clasped her hands and closed her eyes. She began to mumble something under her breath, causing her to glow and the air shimmer around her.

_What is this?!_

She didn't answer, but continued, glowing brighter and shimmering finer.

_**You don't control us…….you don't bind us………you don't scare us! As the light of my people, I will never allow you to dominate us. Never.**_

It was then when she sprouted wings; bat wings as pale as moonlight. She opened her hands, displaying multiple powers of white, red, blood red, yellow, and pink.

_**Stay out of my mind. Your cowardly tactics will no longer work on me.**_

The powers released themselves within the space, setting light to everything they touched.

Sasuke was revealed to have been in front of her all along. He recoiled from her power and tried to get away, only for her to reach out and keep him in his spot.

_**Don't run away now Sasuke. Those who retreat will only be pursued.**_

_You got your victory! Now leave me be!_

_**If leave me be and stay away from my child!**_

_I will never give my word to my brother's whore. This fight is only the beginning………..there is so much to achieve in so little time…….._

_**Then it is set. Why die for something you know is not set in stone? It is the prophesy that states that it can only be one or the other. The other is happening; your role will only end in torment.**_

_I still have a chance. Nothing is final until you're dead._

* * *

Faraway voices brought Narumi out from her slumber, her senses becoming alert slowly as she rose. Everyone seemed to be whole and smiling, causing Narumi to smile as well.

"Well, well ladies……pleasure meeting you this," she glanced at the window, "Evening."

Kin chuckled, "So much shit is happening around us, we're all losing track of time around here!"

"Maybe it's just as well. The big battle is approaching in a few short weeks." Ino had her hands crossed, "What can be done about that?"

"We can stand our ground and fight with all we've got, or we could escape with our lives in tact." Hinata chewed her bottom lip, "Which would the majority prefer?"

"None of you are staying if I have anything to say about it." Narumi pulled away from Itachi and faced the other girls, determination burning brightly in her eyes, "I want you all to leave before things get worse. Ino and Kin will leave tonight."

"Noone's leaving this house……not without my Master's say-so."

Narumi whirled around, so taken aback by the voice, she could have fainted from shock. Or throttled them.


	11. Our Solemn Hour

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Our Solemn Hour**_

_**I know I haven't written in a while, but that was because I lost my muse for a second. That trip really did a number on me, but, believe it or not, school did me much good. I consider this to be one of my best pieces of work yet. I put all of my soul into it and want to dedicate this to my love Michael, whom I cherish with all my heart, and Ying9, who gave me the real drive to get this up. If it weren't for you, I would have half-assed it and left it to die. Thank you so much! You came just in time.**_

_**Also, thank you Ksune! You made my day as well! Thanks very muches!**_

* * *

"Iruka…" Narumi gritted her teeth, "What the hell…."

"You have damned us all you little witch." he spat, "Because of you, our race is dying out in the village. They've had to take refuge from the sun!"

"Our race?"

Iruka smiled, displaying his elongated canines, "My punishment."

"The vampires are dying….the prophesy is being fulfilled. The Light is spreading."

"Like a virus…our people are dying. There was a reason her kind were discarded like dogs-"

Narumi gave him a sound punch to the side of his face, driving him into the wall. "What the hell do you know?! Not too long ago, you were spouting your hatred of everything having to do with me, even my heritage! You hypocritical bastard!"

Iruka attempted to stand, only to be driven down again. He wiped a large trickle of blood from his mouth, glaring at Narumi all the while. "And for good reason. Now I know the true danger you're posing on us! You have no right to call yourself a vampire!"

Narumi kicked him this time, making sure she got the most sensitive part of him. He groaned, winded, slumping to the ground.

"What a fucking nuisance." Kin held a finger to her temple, "How much of what he spouts could actually be true?"

"Well, vampires within a special task force within the village are dying out. I believe they must be of impure intentions, for the Light is demolishing them. Killing only those within the special task force in the village." Itachi drew Narumi back into his arms and rocked her, "It's only a matter of time before battle commences."

"So what are we to do until then?" asked Hinata.

"We are to fight. I'm no coward! I'm not running!" said Kin, slamming her fist into the wall.

Narumi frowned, closing her eyes tightly. The world was spinning and she felt as if she had the ground yanked from under her. Suddenly having no energy to spare, she slipped within his grasp, instantly dead to the world.

Narumi was chilled to the bone. As much of a brave front as she put up, she knew in her heart it was a bald lie. She was shaken…..her support was broken. It was taking all of her just to keep the façade together, and that wasn't good for the baby.

She was trapped between emotions and fates of which she had no control.

* * *

Orochimaru banged his fist against the desk over and over again. He couldn't believe how many casualties he was facing even in the presence of shadow. Numbers were dwindling, giving the vampires of light, as well as allies, time to bail out.

He was livid. The red moon couldn't come soon enough.

He'd been counting down the days, avoiding the villagers concerned about the vampires moving about.

He cared for nothing more than fulfilling the prophesy; something he would have never achieved had he not guaranteed it long ago.

"Orochimaru!"

A dark cloud potent with darkness filled the room, startling the charred vampire.

Sasuke stumbled out of it, glaring daggers at him, "How many men do we have?"

Impressed by his appearance, Orochimaru laughed a little, "We are dwindling in numbers rapidly. By tomorrow, we wouldn't have enough to start a small civil war."

"Dammit!" Sasuke flipped over the desk, "What bullshit is this?!"

"The Light is very powerful. By conceiving a child of light and awakening Maryan's powers, we have been damned." Orochimaru looked Sasuke squarely in the eyes, "You have ultimately failed to tame or break her. The fault lies with you."

"Don't you dare-"

"You must see it for what it is! We have precious little time and it is being wasted by the second. You will bring that witch to her knees or die at her power. Which is it?"

Sasuke looked at him hatred, "I have tried and tried with all that I am! It did not help that by brother helped bring about my failure."

"Then I suggest you try again. Try with all that you are and more. Destroy her. Make her beg to die. Make her wish that she never brought such pain to the world."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "How?!"

"You attack her with your darkness! You cut at her! You must get inside her! Taint her with your darkness! Poison her! Make it apart of her!"

Sasuke roared, turning away from him, "You make it sound so easy!"

"And it will be! It will be! I promise you!" Orochimaru pointed to a discarded calendar, "You have three days to make it happen! Get to it!"

* * *

Narumi was lying down within the confines of Itachi's room, weeping. She wanted so much to be strong and fearless, but she didn't have the composure. She was too afraid. To afraid of losing the battle and losing her baby. She was too afraid of losing the love of those around her. She was too afraid of everything at the moment.

She was too drained to pray.

She wanted to.

As Narumi sunk deeper into depression, Saiyshu watched her from the corner, mere corporal light. She looked at her daughter with all the love and hope in the world, saying a swift prayer in her behalf.

_For my daughter, and her unborn child, please bathe them within the light of which they have been blessed._

* * *

The Manor was quite and desolate; not a soul moved for any reason. The girls stayed within their chambers, thinking over the many things that could go wrong in the next two days. Itachi watched over Narumi like a mother would her child, getting her anything and everything her heart desired. Narumi remained silent, trying to build back the resistance she'd come to rely on for so long.

Tension was rising and everyone could feel it building about them. With Narumi in such a state, they weren't sure how the battle was supposed to go, but they had faith that it would all turn out for the better and that Light would win over Salvation.

Narumi wished she had such faith. She seemed to grow colder everyday.

"Narumi, what the matter?" he rubbed her hands, "They're as cold as death."

"I feel so…heavy Itachi….so tired and so lost. It's suffocating…and no good for our child."

"It's also no good for you. I worry for you both. I'm afraid this battle will take a toll on you that you may not be able to handle at the moment," smiling, he planted a kiss on her cheek, "But knowing that blinding fire in you, we have a great chance."

Narumi squeezed his hand, swallowing down her feelings.

She wished she could tell him the truth, but that would mean doubt in everyone else. They couldn't afford that.

They all went through the day on tiptoes, never knowing what was going to happen next. It seemed as though the master of the house hasn't stirred in the longest, which put Itachi on high alert. He stayed with Narumi whenever he could; swearing on his child's life whoever touched her was a dead man.

While she appreciated this, she wished that everyone wasn't so guarded with her person; that just irked her more. It made her feel more fragile and vulnerable.

Easily broken.

Glass.

Porcelain.

* * *

Gazing at the sky from the window, Narumi wished on every star she could see.

She knew from experience that wishing never worked, yet here she was. Hoping on the heavenly bodies that they will imbue her with powers that she already had.

She was a nutcase.

_Have you ever wanted to kill….my dear…?_

Narumi closed her eyes.

_**Go away.**_

The voice chuckled coldly.

_Surely you must have. I'd bet my entire inheritance that your hasn't always been so pure._

A hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed her wrists, yanking out of her bed.

_You're a smart girl Narumi. I know this for a fact. You despised those people. You wanted nothing more than to watch them suffer the same way they made you suffer._

His grip got tighter as he brought her closer, leaving angry, red bruises on her arms.

I _can see it in your eyes. You don't want to save those people. You only want to give them a reason not to burn you at the stake. You want to give them a reason, not give them hope. Not give them salvation. You're just as greedy and malevolent as I am._

Narumi stared him straight in the eyes without wavering. She was fighting tooth and nail to keep herself from folding. She needed to stay strong for her friends and loved ones.

It was so damn hard.

_So you cannot speak now? What happened to that fire you had? What happened to that biting wit and fight in you? Is that was happens when you get knocked up? It's no different from what I was doing. Same results. For all we know, you could be bringing into the world the Antichrist!_

Narumi hid her wince as his grip became crushing. She could sense that Itachi was far away as well as the other girls. Something had happened, something life changing, that she knew would affect her as well. It was the perfect cover-up to keep them away and the perfect torture device that Narumi would have to endure.

_Taste the bitterness of my darkness…..of yours…...You cannot hide from it. It is apart of you…it raised you as its own. You owe it your life._

Sasuke smirked, pulling her down the bed she lied down upon moments before. Without hesitation, he began to shred the gown she wore. It was a painfully slow time before the gown was completely destroyed and he began to pay attention to the small swell of her middle.

_The child of my clan and of Maryan. Such an amazing and beautiful thing._

Daintily running his claws over the site, he took one finger and made a fine line over the mound, leaving a clean, red line behind.

Narumi screeched, trying to wriggle free with all that she had, but Sasuke held fast, making another line so it looked like a cross. He delighted in her struggle, pushing at the lines so that blood spilled forward.

_I always wondered what a live child would look like brought into the world. A child that I could take under my wing and train. I always wanted a boy. Little girls are excessively defiant and sell their bodies for any small commodity that strikes their fancy. Devious little sluts that spew blood and change moods at the drop of a hat. A strange species indeed._

He dug his claws in deeper, earning another scream from Narumi. She could tell this wasn't a trance. The pain radiated across her middle and in her heart. She tried to move, but his power was too great. She called to her own, but they would not come.

She was going to lose her baby.

_I hate you. I've hated you ever since you gave me lip the day you came here. You took away everything I worked so hard to work for. You were the reason so many vampires had to die. I hate you with all of my being. I hate you so much; I will send your demon spawn to hell for it._

He drove it in deeper still, preparing for a final blow.

It was then that Narumi got enough push to kick him off, huffing heavily when she did so. She glared at him with such malice through her fallen tears; she did not even notice the sparkling light out of the corner of her eye. When she did, all of her hatred completely dissolved.

**You are my daughter and the Light of our people! You have more fire in you than that pits of hell! I will allow no daughter of mine to show weakness to such cur as this! **

Her eyes bore into her daughter with menace and motherly protection.

**You will show him the might of our power or repent it.**

She shimmered away from view, her last words echoing in her ears. Her mother was never one to give up; she remembered that. She displays this now, even in death.

_Pathetic! You have to get your mommy to fight your battles!_

Sasuke pounced on her again, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. Her eyes widened, grasping his head to pull him away, but he held fast.

Images danced before Narumi's mind. Some of them the rapes of the other girls, some of them the horrible imaging he showed her before…

_**What?**_

_He looked at the girl with longing in his heart. She was a lovely blonde beauty who sat by the river every night, wading within the slow currents with only the moonlight over her body._

_How beautiful she was to him; so serene and perfect. _

_He wanted so badly to touch her. To talk to her and let her know that he would follow her until the end of time. That he would be her dark night. And she….she would be his Moon Princess._

_Every night he would come to this spot and see her. See her in all of her feminine glory. She was an angel, an angel that deserved the best and would get it at any cost._

Narumi could feel the strong emotions of this vision and held onto it, much to the dismay of Sasuke, who was trying to pull away.

"_I told you she was an angel." The little Sasuke smiled proudly at his elder brother. "When I grow up, she's going to be the one to save us!"_

"_How's that little one?" Itachi asked with a smile_

"_She and I will have a baby that will save us!" he put a finger to his lips in thought, "I wonder what it will look like."_

"_So sweet of you to pick her, but do you think she will allow it?"_

"_Of course she will! She's a princess! Princesses are always so nice."_

"_Aren't you afraid she will get hurt?"_

"_Hurt?"_

"_Father says that it's a possibility that the young girls will get hurt. Aren't you afraid?"_

_Sasuke looked back at the blonde, shaking his head after a time, "No, I know she won't get hurt. She's too pretty. She should smile a lot. Princesses smile a lot!"_

_Itachi smiled and shook his head, taking in the sight before him._

_She was a very lovely girl. _

_Very beautiful and seemingly strong._

* * *

Itachi and the other women were in a tight circle, trying to restrain the woman. It was hard, considering her agility and knowledge of weak points, but they were able to get a slight upper hand in the matter.

Hinata thrashed about, throwing anything within her reach and trying to bite anyone who touched her. Her eyes were red and murderous, daring anyone to try anything.

"What the hell has gotten into her?!" screeched Kin, ducking from a thrown vase.

"Just this morning she was fine! Then I heard screaming and was nearly hit by a vase!" Sakura was backed into a wall, hit by a heavy book. The force of the book thrown winded her, "….what….what…..!"

She ducked as another thing was thrown her way.

Itachi was just as puzzled until he saw the markings on the girl's neck. They were the markings that adorned Sasuke's neck.

He had tainted her with his essence.

* * *

Narumi broke away from him, allowing him to push her violently away.

"You were in love with me." Narumi looked at Sasuke with eyes devoid of hatred, "You were in love with me so long ago."

"Shut up!" He snapped, "Not another word!"

The trance-like state he had on her body was vanquished. She was now surging with power, surging because she felt a pure emotion and wasn't hiding it.

She felt sympathy.

"That was why you were going on about my blonde hair at our first meeting. But since I'm not the princess you desired, you decided to break me. Or….you were so fixated on redeeming our kind that the simple infatuation of a child simply died. I could go with both."

"As if I give a damn! The Blood Moon arises and with it, new power! You are nothing more than a thorn in my side! As if I could have ever thought you were a princess! You chose to be my brother's whore!"

"I chose to be his lover. That is what infuriates you more. Because you're hurting; I can see it."

"Be silent!" He snatched her up by her neck, "I order you!"

"No! You have shamed what if meant to be a vampire all on your own. You claim to be so superior, yet you are threatened by a child whom hasn't even been born yet!" Narumi narrowed her eyes, "I feel so sorry for you."

Her body was consumed by light as soon as these words were uttered. Sasuke released her, only for her to reach for him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Let go of me!"

His body was consumed by fire, sparking and glowing a demonic red. Narumi released him, pushing him back to get a better view of him.

His body began to change and morph into something that only had human form. Larger horns protruded from his head and his ears grew longer and pointed. His claws grew longer and his fangs elongated until they were no longer in his mouth. His feet grew wider into large, bear-like clubs and his hair sprouted wildly out of his head.

The ground began to shake and the supports of the building were shaking to the core. Itachi and the other girls could feel it in the air.

The Blood Moon had made it's appearance.

* * *

The sky changed to a demonic red overhead, alerting the vampires as to what was happening as they made the trek to the Manor.

"We must hurry! I will not allow my sister to die!" Hanabi held fast to herself, "I can feel the evil…its potency so strong…..it's overwhelming…"

"I know Hanabi, we will be there soon," Hizashi looked to Tsunade, "How much time do we have left?"

"We have only a moment before we break ground and reach the keep. By then, the battle will have already started."

* * *

Sasuke stood before her, his entire being completely altered.

His skin was now a pale lavender with tribal markings all over him; his eyes slashed exes.

His hair was white with streaks of red and his nails were black.

Narumi looked on without flinching.

"What do you think of me now witch?!"

* * *

Itachi and the others ran out of the crumbling building, running because that was the only way to get Hinata to follow them. As soon as they were free of the building, Hinata began to lose her mind, shaking and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the screams of you beloved?"

Narumi said nothing. She heard the screaming, but never took her eyes off him.

"Ha! So you do harbor coldness after all! I thought so!" Sasuke laughed, "Some Light!"

Narumi looked on still with a stoic face, "It is not coldness that makes me look this way, but understanding. I have a battle to fight and lives to save. I am well aware. Her life is way past saving."

Sasuke grimaced, "You are so sure of yourself. What makes you think you will win, when not too long ago you were heavy with doubt?"

* * *

Orochimaru charged out into the chaos, where the villagers were going crazy, burning any and everything they could place their hands on. He watched in horror when some of the things burned were his own soldiers.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

The deranged people wouldn't answer, but continued to destroy. Noone was left with any civility, but tramped around like animals. Animals far beyond the realm of reasoning.

"Fuck!" Orochimaru ran to the manor, where the two stars that were good and evil toiled with each other.

* * *

"Hinata!" Hanabi emerged from the brush and went to hug her sister when hands restrained her, "Get off me!"

"You can't touch her!" Itachi picked her up, "If you touch her, you die!"

"What happened to her?! What happened to my daughter!?" Hizashi glared at everyone, "Answer me!"

"….Sasuke tainted her with his essence. It poisoned her and now she serves him. There is no way to undo what has been done, for the Blood Moon is in effect," said Ino

"Where is Narumi?" asked Kakashi

"Look there!" Kurenai pointed to the sky, "The battle has just begun!"

* * *

"I once had doubt because I was weak. I let your words affect me. Me, who has been the target of every four word, allowed myself to be overtaken by a childish bigot like you."

"Call me all the names you want. The child will never be; I saw to that. The Light has failed its mission! I have won!"

Narumi looked at him with bottomless rage, then pity.

"To kill an innocent, only pure evil could do that. To take away the life of someone pure, evil will do its work. To take away the innocence of young girls; that is malevolent….but to have loved so long ago with a heart of snow; that is beautiful."

Narumi floated over to him, touching his chest. Sasuke couldn't move, for the might of the Light was too much to bear.

"I can make you better……for there is someplace still within you that is still pure………we can do this….if you trust me……."

"You're a liar!"

"You hated you brother because he began to come see me without you!"

"Stop it!"

"He had fallen in love with me and you couldn't take it because he always got everything you ever wanted!"

"Shut up!"

"You were never the better brother! You were never the favored son! And when it looked like the eldest would complete you prophesy, enough was enough!"

"How could he betray me! How could he betray me and take everything I worked so hard for!?"

Sasuke shook his head fiercely, "I loved him and looked up to him! He took away my love! My prophesy! Everything that gave me meaning in life!"

"You were all alone! The second choice. The unwanted one!"

"I tried so hard to be noticed! I tried so hard to be the perfect son! Now what?! I gave up my whole life for this damn family only to become this!"

Iruka woke up, shaking away the leftover pain he may have felt. Looking about, he managed to see a large piece of ceiling fall right before it crushed him to death.

"What do you want Sasuke? Do you want to kill thousands just for bloodthirsty vampires to have their way? Do you want to kill the Light, so that noone is left standing but you?"

"…I…..."

"Do you really want your brother dead? All he ever did was follow orders. That was all he could do, or he would have been killed, then you would have been forced."

"I would have-"

"It was murder for him! Every mistake he make was rectified with a severe beating. He never had a childhood. He could never go anywhere because he had to learn everything."

"He was valued and noticed!"

"He was used because he was the eldest son. Standard procedure for all first sons! You know this!"

"It still hurts!" he cried.

Narumi gathered him into a hug, releasing all of her power into the air.

As soon as Orochimaru made it to the woods, the powerful Light struck him full force, incinerating him on the spot. His screams of agony faded into the wind.

The Light was so blinding, it broke the barrier of the Blood Moon and covered everything in a heavenly light.

Narumi opened her eyes, closed from the hug, and looked into normal vampiric eyes.

The body she held close was that of a five-year-old Sasuke, who smiled at her tiredly before beginning to disperse into a million tiny stars.

…_let's play sometime….okay princess…?_


	12. Sunrise

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Sunrise**_

_**This took a long time to finish and I'm sorry for that, but so many things have changed in such a short time. However, I couldn't go on without completing one of the best stories I've started. Any fans that have waited for this end, I thank you and hope to have been ones in the future ahead. **_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

The sunlight gave way to brilliant colors of reds and yellows as the young woman emerged from her slumber, dreams melting away as she walked through the halls of her home.

For a long time it had been raining, storm clouds assaulting the skies and rain cascading over the land like a bitter lover's tears. It was a renewal as well as a reminder of things to come and things to happen.

All the darkness that consumed the land had all but vanished and those left in Konoha left the land to seek fortune elsewhere. Those whom were able reclaimed their kin and were able to give them new joy in living as they picked up their lives in a new chapter.

Kin was able to find her fiancé deep in the mountains of Konoha and married him on the spot before Kami and the creatures that have kept the faith alive in him. They have their own school in a town neighboring Konoha, keeping close so that Kin would always be near her savior. She has never been any happier than the day she gave birth to Zuni, her happy and healthy human girl.

Sakura was free to return to her husband and quickly forgot about the time she missed with her child and quickly made up for it. He was nearly dead when she found him and in the care of a nurse that worked in the village. Overjoyed and full of life, Sakura took them both into her arms and vowed then and there that she would never leave them again.

Hinata, however, was a soul that even the pure Light couldn't save. As she lay dying, she cried out in joy that the world was once again safe and that her family and those close to her could live normal, happier lives without pain and heartache. She could die a grateful woman.

Her family was devastated by the events and could take solace only in that her suffering was at a well-deserved end. They wished Narumi and Itachi all the best and left the town behind, bent on forgetting all that the land carried with it and the darkness that would forever follow.

* * *

Narumi smiled into the sunlight as she drew the curtains from the windows of her daughter's room, laughing at her cooing. She had hair the color of dark gold and eyes like the sea. Her skin was a healthy peach and her smile was full of warmth.

"Ready to go out into the world missy?"

Sara grinned a baby grin and raised her arms to be held.

"She's a beautiful girl Narumi, more beautiful than if she's been carved out by pure Light itself." Ino came in and rubbed her hands on her pure, downy hair, "It's been so long since. Do you think about those times often?"

Narumi sighed, holding her daughter close, "Sometimes. I do wish things could have gone differently, but all things happen for a greater purpose, as my mother would have said."

Narumi never heard from her mother again, but had the strange notion that someone new was contacting her from the Great Beyond. Someone kind and good that had a flare for leaving her daffodils, little flowers that resembled crowns a princess would wear.

"Are you ladies ready?" Itachi walked into the room, handsome in a black suit with a crisp, white shirt, "I can't start the day without my three favorite women by my side."

"Whatever, "Ino rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I know you have eyes only for your blonde, so enough with the useless flattery."

Itachi barked a laugh at her retreating form and took the said blonde into his warm, inviting arms. He never got used to the sweet fulfillment of having her in his embrace.

"What's on the agenda today good sir?" asked Narumi, grinning in a most unladylike manner.

"Whatever my princess desires, as long as I get to come along."

"Always."

As they made the move out of the nursery, a gentle breeze blew among the curtains, carrying the scent of daffodils into the room. It was a warm wind that teased Narumi's skin and seemed to whisper intimately to her:

_Always_


End file.
